


Tênue e Paralelo

by killj0yx



Series: fahrenheitverso [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Character, Cliche, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a fic é minha eu faço o que eu quiser, a lisa é meio cuzona no começo mas depois ela vira gente, a mãe do yuta é maravilhosa, e sim um monte de gente fuma, eu escrevi isso ao invés de ir pra terapia lol, eu vou fingir que o ano letivo coreano funciona como o brasileiro mesmo e fodase, junhao é mencionado, kun e minghao e sicheng são irmãos, mas é palheiro tá, minghao é bad boy, o pai do yuta saiu pra comprar cigarro e nunca mais voltou, os caras são uns puta má influência, renjun é maneirasso também, seungmin é um BOLINHO PERFEITO ZERO DEFEITOS, sicheng is so done with life, yuta & taeyong & johnny & jaehyun são amiguinhos, yuta cozinha bem pra caraí, yuta é meio otário mas shh não fala mal dele senão eu vou chorar, yuta é pan e ace hehe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: Aquele clichê clássico em que o menino certinho se apaixona pelo garoto-problema, com a única diferença sendo que Sicheng está à beira de uma crise de ansiedade e Yuta é assexual.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: fahrenheitverso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994143
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Primeiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetmoonyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmoonyblue/gifts).



> essa é a minha primeira slow burn AHAHSHAHS tô morrendo de medo mas vamo que vamo. essa história pertence ao meu fahrenheitverso e acontece um pouco depois d'a espectroscopia do meu coração.
> 
> pretendo >tentar< atualizar a cada quinze dias mas não prometo nada. no momento eu tenho só 10 caps escritos mas eu sou ansiosa então é, lide com isso sociedade. espero que vocês curtam :P

Matar aula com Taeyong era um saco. Yuta não entendia mesmo por que o amigo ainda inventava de fugir do professor de Matemática se ficava o tempo todo reclamando, perguntando quando iriam voltar, se não estavam fazendo besteira e o que faria caso seus pais descobrissem suas “escapadas”.

— Relaxa e traga, Tae. — Jaehyun disse, como sempre, com seu sorrisinho cafajeste presente. Taeyong pegou o cigarro e revirou os olhos para o flerte barato de Jung, tragando em seguida.

— Se é ‘pra ficar resmungando então é melhor ficar na escola. — Johnny completou, deitando a cabeça no colo de Jaehyun. — Por que você faz isso mesmo? 

— Primeiramente porque eu detesto matemática. Segundamente porque eu detesto aquele nojento do Seunghyun, e por último porque eu preciso ficar de olho em vocês, seus delinquentes de merda. 

Jaehyun voltou a dar o famigerado sorriso enquanto sua mão brincava com o cabelo de Johnny. 

— Valeu, mãe. 

— O Taeyong é o mais próximo de uma figura paterna que eu tenho. — Yuta adicionou, rindo. 

— _Same here_. Ei, Yuta, passa o palheiro? 

Nakamoto entregou o cigarro de palha para Johnny, e assistiu conforme ele tragava e então soltava a fumaça na direção do rosto de Jaehyun, em uma provocação boba. Taeyong voltou a revirar os olhos, e Yuta decidiu se encostar no ombro de Lee já que sua coluna começava a doer. 

A praça em que a maioria dos alunos matava aula ficava há poucas quadras do colégio, mas o grupinho problemático em questão tendia a evita-la. Taeyong morria de medo de ser pego em flagrante; apesar de ser amigo dos ditos “delinquentes”, sua fama de bom aluno mantinha-se intacta. Além disso, às vezes Seo inventava de trazer um baseado, portanto precisavam de um local mais reservado. Por último e não menos importante, havia o fato de que Nakamoto Yuta detestava toda e qualquer alma daquela instituição de ensino — à exceção de seus três amigos, o professor de Química e o professor de História. Desse modo, eles optavam por matar aula em uma espécie de morrinho escondido, que ficava abaixo de uma outra praça. 

Geralmente, eram apenas Yuta, Johnny e Jaehyun ali, jogando conversa fora, fumando e, eventualmente, quando estava mais tarde, bebendo. Algumas vezes decidiam ir até o morrinho durante a noite, e ficavam deitados observando as estrelas. Taeyong, nesses rolês, usava todos os seus conhecimentos astronômicos para apontar as coisas no céu, explicando o que era o quê. Quando Lee decidia faltar uma aula — Matemática e algumas vezes Biologia —, ele aproveitava o tempo livre para adiantar as lições de casa, mas não deixava de se envolver nas conversas que aconteciam por ali.

Jaehyun tinha o péssimo costume de flertar com Deus e todo mundo, o que surtia os mais diversos efeitos: Taeyong se irritava com as cantadas horríveis de Jung, Yuta flertava de volta e Johnny, por mais surreal que parecesse, ficava envergonhado. Apesar de todas as particularidades daquele quarteto tão infame, eles se adoravam e estavam juntos para tudo. Yuta sentia que eles eram os únicos em que podia confiar. 

— Vocês fizeram a tarefa de Química? — Taeyong cortou o silêncio. — ‘Tô com dúvida na questão três.

— O dia em que eu fizer tarefa de Química vai ser o dia em que a humanidade vai acabar.

— O dia em que você fizer qualquer tarefa, Johnny, vai ser o dia em que a humanidade vai acabar.

— Qual é a tua moral, Yuta? 

— Eu pelo menos pego cola do Tae. — Ele sorriu para Lee, que tornou a revirar os olhos. — E me devolve o meu palheiro, seu folgado. 

— Toma, vai, morre de câncer.

— Mano do céu, Johnny, cala a boca. 

Seo e Jung riram, e até Taeyong riu um pouquinho. Nakamoto se acomodou melhor, apoiando a cabeça no ombro alheio, e voltou a fumar. Os minutos foram se passando entre conversas sem sentido, reclamações escolares, piadas pornográficas e outras discussões sem relevância. Olhando assim, pareciam apenas uma turma de amigos comuns, e Yuta ousaria dizer que poderiam até serem confundidos com bons garotos. 

O mais próximo que tinham de um bom garoto ali era Lee Taeyong, conhecido por ser o maior dissimulado que aquele colégio já tinha visto. Um aluno perfeito na frente dos professores, e um encrenqueiro de primeira no tempo livre. Taeyong vivia chamando os amigos de delinquentes, mas havia sido ele quem ameaçara Hoseok com uma faca quando este proferiu comentários machistas sobre Soyeon. Não que a garota precisasse de defesa — e não que Jeon soubesse que aquilo tinha acontecido —, mas Lee tinha esse péssimo hábito de ser superprotetor demais. E, claro, teve também o dia em que ele derrubou Seungwan da escada, fazendo com que a garota quebrasse a perna. Todos pensaram que tinha sido um acidente, mas apenas ela, Yuta, Jaehyun e Johnny sabiam do “se você inventar de xingar mais um primeiranista novamente, eu juro que te mato” sussurrado antes da queda. 

De qualquer forma, fosse para o bem ou para o mal, o quarteto impunha respeito na escola. Era consenso de que o melhor a se fazer era evita-los; antes, Taeyong costumava ser o único “acessível”, já que os estudantes acreditavam em sua bondade. Depois de um tempo, porém, passaram a vê-lo como mais um daquele grupinho esquisito. Não mexiam com ninguém; além de matar aula, todos menos Lee colavam em algumas provas e discutiam com os professores, indo vira e mexe parar na diretoria. Fora isso, eram completamente na deles, fechados e protegidos em seu próprio círculo.

A fama dos garotos, na realidade, vinha de fora do colégio. E eles passaram a usar tal fama como armadura. Não mentiriam e diriam que eram bons sujeitos, mas também não eram os criminosos dos boatos. Era complexo.

— É melhor a gente ir indo. A próxima aula é Literatura e eu não quero rodar. 

— Suave, mas a gente tem que ir entrando aos poucos, senão eles desconfiam. — Johnny respondeu. — Me dá um último trago, Tae?

— Toma. Eu vou ver se consigo falar com o Renjun ‘pra ele me ajudar com a lição de Química. Ei, Yuta, sai daqui, ‘vam’bora.

— Você também, Johnny, levanta do meu colo.

— Agh, que preguiça, viu? — Seo se espreguiçou. — Acho que eu vou ficar, na real. Zero disposição ‘pra encarar uma aula do Kyungsoo agora. 

— Você ‘tá no lucro, a gente tem Joohyun. — Taeyong fez uma careta.

— Biologia nem é tão ruim assim, vai. — Jaehyun falou, já com a mochila nas costas. — ‘Bora? 

— É péssimo, só não é pior que Matemática. 

— É, né, porque o Seunghyun é um otário que só fala merda. Mas eu acho que eu vou ficar aqui com o Johnny, não ‘tô com vontade de Biologia. 

— Eu detesto quinta-feira, tem as piores aulas. Enfim, vocês vão ficar? — A dupla fez que sim com a cabeça. — Okay, mas voltem ‘pra terceira aula, ouviram?

— Sim, mãe. 

— Como você quiser, pai.

— Vamos, Jae. 

Yuta deitou na grama, os olhos colados nas nuvens. O dia estava estranhamente agradável, e Johnny era uma ótima companhia para momentos como aquele, em que ele não queria falar nada, mas não queria se sentir sozinho. 

— Johnny, com quem foi seu primeiro beijo? — Ele perguntou, do nada. — Você nunca me contou. 

— Foi com a Soyeon. 

— Mas ela não é lésbica? — Indagou, confuso.

— ‘Pra você ver como eu devo beijar bem. — Eles riram. — Bom, na época ela achava que era hétero, saca, mas não demorou muito ‘pra ela perceber que não. E você?

— Foi com a Yerim, do terceiro ano, sabe? Ah, e eu tenho outra pergunta ‘pra te fazer. 

— Você ‘tá curioso hoje, hein? 

— Eu percebi que tem algumas coisas importantes sobre você que eu não sei, só isso. — Nakamoto deu de ombros. — Enfim, pergunta: se você transa e fala abertamente sobre os seus rolos, por que você fica tão constrangido com as coisas que o Jaehyun fala? 

As bochechas de Johnny adquiriram um certo rubor, e Yuta nunca deixaria de achar aquilo engraçado. Pensar que Seo Yongho, o terror dos professores, ficava todo coradinho quando Jaehyun ou suas piadas sujas eram mencionadas era hilário. Nakamoto desconfiava que alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali, o que não seria surpresa alguma. Mesmo sendo visto como alguém bastante agressivo e problemático, Jung não deixava de ser deveras bonito e seguia fazendo sucesso nos corredores da escola. Dentre todos da turma, era ele quem tinha mais bocas beijadas. 

— É difícil. 

— Você ‘tá afim dele? — Inqueriu, um sorrisinho dando o ar da graça. — Ah, não, você tá afim dele!

— Cala a boca, Yuta, é segredo. 

— Ele já deve ter percebido. Se eu percebi, então ele com certeza percebeu. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — E aí? O que você vai fazer a respeito disso?

— Sei lá, Yuta. Acho que nada. Acho que eu só vou deixar acontecer mesmo. 

— Que sem graça. Dá em cima dele, ‘pô, é o Jaehyun. Ele não vai te dar um fora. 

— Cuida da tua vida, vai. 

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, olhando para o céu. Johnny era um ótimo amigo, se fosse ser sincero. Se conheciam havia muitos anos, e se ajudavam para tudo. Nakamoto pensava constantemente em como os seus colegas não tinham a menor ideia das coisas boas que seus amigos faziam, e que aquilo era bem triste. Taeyong, por ser o mais sociável dentre eles, às vezes batia uns papos com Renjun, do Projeto de Química, e Soyeon, que fazia parte do Clube de Teatro, porém ainda assim Yuta tinha certeza de que eles não conheciam o melhor que Lee tinha a oferecer.

Era ele quem passava horas e horas em vídeo-chamadas explicando o conteúdo perdido, era ele quem fornecia as colas das tarefas, era ele quem garantia que aqueles três não repetissem de ano. Jaehyun, por sua vez, comprava qualquer briga que fosse para defender os amigos, e só um louco ousaria falar mal dos garotos no alcance de seus ouvidos. Johnny, por ser o mais tranquilo do grupo, era quem acalmava e confortava os outros, fornecendo todo o apoio emocional que precisassem. Nakamoto fazia sua parte, claro, e jamais deixaria os amigos na mão. Dependia muito deles, e queria ser tão útil para os outros quanto eles tinham sido para si.

Quando faltavam quinze minutos para o início da terceira aula, Yuta e Johnny decidiram voltar. Foram descendo as quadras enquanto discutiam sobre o último jogo de basquete do time do colégio, do qual Johnny fazia parte, e como eles tinham massacrado a escola rival. Chegando na rua da instituição de ensino, Seo desacelerou o passo para não parecer que estava junto de Nakamoto. 

Yuta conseguiu entrar na sala antes do professor Park — que estava sempre atrasado —, e sentou-se no seu lugar de costume: no fundão, ao lado de Taeyong e com a parede à sua direita. Renjun estava terminando de tirar a dúvida de Lee quando chegou, e deu uma leve espiada na tarefa apenas para chegar à conclusão de que não faria aquilo nem amarrado. Terminada a explicação, o rapaz chinês retornou para a parte da frente da sala de aula, sentando-se entre Yeh Shuhua e Kim Seungmin, e logo na frente de Dong Sicheng. Chegava a ser um pouco engraçado como as pessoas se sentavam sempre nos mesmos lugares.

— E então, o que eu perdi? — Perguntou enquanto tirava o material da mochila. — Alguma coisa relevante?

— Segundo o Renjun, o Seunghyun passou uma porrada de lição ‘pra aula que vem, tipo uns vinte exercícios do livro.

— ‘Tá me zoando, ele acha que a gente é máquina? 

— Provavelmente. Fora isso, a Joohyun mandou a gente fazer um resumo do capítulo vinte e cinco do livro ‘pra semana que vem. — Taeyong suspirou. — E o Renjun também me falou que ele conversou com o Doyoung, da B, e aparentemente o Park vai agendar uma provinha ‘pra daqui a uma semana. ‘Tá osso, cara. Vocês vão ter que parar de varzear, porque acho que nem eu vou conseguir dar conta disso. 

Yuta respirou fundo e se largou na carteira. O segundo trimestre mal começara e ele já sentia que não teria mais tempo nem para respirar. Não que fosse burro, era apenas preguiçoso. Ele olhava para aquelas pilhas de tarefas acumuladas, coisas de matérias completamente irrelevantes para a sua vida prática, e não se sentia nada tentado a colocar a mão na massa. Admirava Taeyong e sua obstinação em fazer todas as lições; admirava Renjun, por ter pulado um ano graças à sua inteligência; admirava, inclusive, os alunos dos projetos de Química e Física; admirava até mesmo a turma do Clube de Teatro e do Coletivo de Dança, que passavam suas tardes no colégio fazendo trabalho extra por conta própria. Mas aquilo não era para ele. 

Se fosse ser bem sincero consigo mesmo, Nakamoto chegaria à conclusão de que não tinha muito interesse em nada. Aquilo não chegava a incomodá-lo; não era como se ele vislumbrasse um futuro brilhante para si. Sequer sabia o que era um futuro. A meta era chegar aos vinte e sete, e depois ele pensava a respeito. Yuta não tinha paciência para nada, desde assuntos até — e principalmente — pessoas. E não, ele não era um sociopata ou algo do gênero, só preferia ter um grupo seleto de amigos, e de preferência amigos mais velhos. Adolescentes lhe davam nos nervos. Hormônios demais, sabe como é. No fundo, Yuta era tão socialmente esquisito quanto Yeh Shuhua, da sua sala, ou Yang Jeongin, do primeiro ano. E olha que eles eram _bem_ esquisitos. 

O professor Park entrou na sala, sorridente como sempre. Cumprimentou todos, fez um comentário a respeito do colorímetro que estavam construindo, respondeu à uma dúvida sobre o Projeto vinda de Renjun e então se pôs a fazer a chamada, cobrando a tarefa passada. Nakamoto suspirou. Lá ia ele decepcionar um dos dois professores que gostava.

— Yuta? — Park perguntou, otimista. Ele sempre esperava a melhor parte de seus alunos, e era justamente por isso que Yuta detestava desapontá-lo. Talvez devesse começar a fazer as lições de Química.

— Não fiz. — Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do caderno de desenho. — Foi mal. 

Qualquer outro professor — e isso incluía Byun Baekhyun, seu adulto favorito de todos os tempos — teria lhe dado um sermão na frente da classe inteira, porque estavam no quarto mês de aula e Nakamoto tinha feito, no máximo, três lições de casa. Mas Park Chanyeol não era assim. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, anotou alguma coisa em sua folha e seguiu com a chamada. Yuta sabia que a culpa era sua e que ele tinha que alcançar um mínimo desempenho escolar se não quisesse ter outra conversa com o coordenador, mas não deixava de ser grato pelo jeito simpático do professor Park. 

A chamada foi feita, a prova mensal, marcada. Nakamoto se esforçou para anotar as coisas importantes no caderno, se esforçou para acompanhar a aula, se esforçou para deixar Taeyong, Park e até mesmo o professor Byun orgulhosos. Gostava de Química e estava entendendo a matéria; dessa vez não iria pegar recuperação. 

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, desceu com Lee para a cantina, onde se encontraram com Johnny e Jaehyun. Dependendo do histórico escolar do aluno, ele tinha permissão de sair durante o intervalo. Obviamente, a única pessoa do grupo com tal permissão era Taeyong, de modo que eles, como já era hábito, se dirigiram para um canto do pátio para conversarem. Era o canto deles. As pessoas olhavam, julgavam e cochichavam, mas ninguém se atrevia a se aproximar. 

— O que teve em Literatura? — Taeyong indagou assim que se sentaram. Jaehyun abriu a marmita, sorridente, e passou a se entreter com seu bolo de laranja. — Ei, Jae, me responde, cara. 

— ‘Tô comendo, porra. 

— Nem vai oferecer?

— Não, Johnny, eu ‘tô é cansado de te bancar.

— O Jaehyun é teu _sugar daddy_ , é? — Yuta chutou o amigo, provocando. Seo corou.

— Cala a boca, seu babaca. 

— Ih, ficou vermelhinho! — Lee riu. — Ah, que fofo, olha ele todo envergonhado.

— Olhando assim até parece que é santo. Tae, Yuta, vocês querem bolo?

— Que absurdo! ‘Pra eles você oferece, seu cafajeste? — Johnny soou completamente ultrajado. Jaehyun deu um sorriso.

— Claro, eles não são uns folgados. Enfim, alguém quer?

— ‘Pô, nunca que eu vou negar um bolo feito pela sua mãe, né? Passa ‘pra cá.

— E você, Tae? 

— ‘Tô suave, valeu.

Jung ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar, mas ignorou. Yuta, porém, olhou preocupado para o amigo. Lee sorriu, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Ele não acreditava, é claro, mas não entraria naquela discussão ali. Sabia como o peso de Taeyong era um assunto delicado. 

— Enfim, o que teve em Literatura?

— Ah, sabe como o Kyungsoo é. Falou, falou, falou, Romantismo isso, Romantismo aquilo, orgias satânicas, vinho tomado em caveiras, altas drogas e suicídios. — Jaehyun deu de ombros. — Mas ele passou um trabalho importante. Um seminário, na real. Vale uma puta nota. E não é a gente que escolhe os grupos.

— ‘Tá me zoando?

— Bem que eu queria. Eu ‘tô com aquele chato do Doyoung, com a Chaeyoung, que é grossa comigo sem motivo, e com o Chanwoo, que é o equivalente à uma porta. Puta grupão, hein?

— Nem me fala. — Johnny revirou os olhos. — Matei aula só pra ser recebido com a notícia de que ‘tô com a Yuqi, o Lucas e com a Jisoo. Tipo, nada contra a Yuqi e tal, mas o Lucas e a Jisoo têm juntos meio neurônio e eu preciso passar em Literatura. 

— É só você estudar, seu otário.

— _Touché_. 

Yuta voltou para a sua sala extremamente ansioso. Torcia para que Kyungsoo fosse bondoso consigo e o deixasse junto de Taeyong. Ou de Renjun, que era avançado, ou então Seungmin, que era o gênio das humanas, ou Shuhua — se bem que ela era de exatas demais. De qualquer forma, rezava para que caísse em um grupo bom. Nunca havia ficado de recuperação de Literatura, e sabia que esse risco não corria porque achava a matéria bem fácil, mas precisava de um grupo decente. Não achava que aguentaria fazer um trabalho tão importante com gente que reclamasse de si. E isso não faltava naquele colégio.

Nakamoto tinha plena ciência de sua má fama, e tinha plena ciência de que, na maioria das vezes, fazia jus aos boatos. Mas todo mundo tem um limite, ou melhor, um ponto fraco. Yuta não era diferente. O chamavam de maluco, de criminoso, de problemático. Ele não poderia ligar menos, francamente. Fazia por merecer e não adiantava reclamar. Sim, ele comprava brigas junto de Jaehyun. Sim, ele matava aula para se drogar com Johnny. Sim, ele pichava muros durante as madrugadas com Taeyong. Aquilo não era segredo para ninguém. 

Só que, por trás de tudo isso, havia uma grande insegurança mascarada. Apesar de estarem no século vinte e um, a sociedade ainda tinha seus preconceitos. Os adolescentes ainda faziam seus comentários escrotos, e apenas seus três amigos sabiam da verdade. Nakamoto Yuta estava cagando e andando para os gêneros alheios — segundo Taeyong, isso indicava que ele provavelmente era panrromântico —, mas, diferentemente da grande massa do colégio, não estava nada interessado em fazer sexo com as pessoas. 

Primeiro ele tinha pensado que era um problema hormonal, porque a puberdade era aquela época da vida em que praticamente todo mundo ficava alucinado com sexo. Mas seus hormônios estavam certinhos — embora houvesse uma insuficiência de vitamina D. Yuta achava o sexo desnecessário, e preferia ficar na sua. Não se importava em dar uns beijos, mas também não fazia questão, e, se o indivíduo não fosse um dos babacas da escola, ele não se importaria em ter uma namorada ou namorado ou namorade. 

Essa questão sempre esteve muito bem escondida até uns dias atrás, mas Nakamoto preferia não pensar naquilo.

Kyungsoo fez a chamada, sentou-se em cima da mesa e passou a discursar sobre Lorde Byron. Yuta quase dormiu, mas Taeyong lhe deu um belo cutucão nas costelas para o manter acordado. Com os olhos pregados no relógio e a mente divagando a respeito do que faria para o almoço, esperou que chegasse o fatídico momento em que os grupos do seminário seriam apresentados. 

— Taeyong, Seungmin, Jennie e Shuhua, vocês são o grupo um. — O professor Do falou, e Nakamoto resmungou baixinho. 

Os dois melhores alunos de Literatura já estavam agrupados. Esperou e esperou, ansioso. Faltando apenas três grupos, escutou seu nome.

— Lalisa, Yuta, Taeil e Sicheng, vocês são o grupo seis.

Aquilo só podia ser sacanagem. _Tinha_ que ser sacanagem.

Dong Sicheng, integrante do Projeto de Física, que agia como se Yuta tivesse a porcaria da peste negra e o evitava como o diabo evita a cruz, Moon Taeil, esnobe dos pés à cabeça, membro do time de handebol e um dos vários alunos com quem Nakamoto já tinha comprado briga, e Lalisa Manoban, queridinha do Coletivo de Dança, que o odiava e amaldiçoava até sua trigésima geração e também quem havia espalhado seu maior segredo para a escola toda.

_Puta que pariu, é hoje que eu mato um._


	2. Segundo

Não era uma questão de preconceito, principalmente porque Sicheng não era um sujeito preconceituoso. Inclusive, ele vivia dando uns cascudos e chamando a atenção de Taeil quando este falava umas besteiras, e era visto por todos como o amigo sensato do grupo. O amigo sensato, ótimo aluno, filho perfeito, garoto exemplar. Dong Sicheng era um rapaz brilhante.

Não era uma questão de preconceito, era uma questão de conceito mesmo: não gostava de Nakamoto Yuta. Não gostava de como ele andava pelos corredores como se fosse matar todo mundo com o olhar, não gostava de como ele vagabundeava durante as aulas e não fazia absolutamente nada, não gostava de como ele mais faltava do que vinha para o colégio, não gostava de como ele impregnava a sala com seu cheiro de cigarro. Não gostava dele e nem dos arruaceiros com quem ele andava — exceto Taeyong, que era tolerável. E, por esse e por outros motivos, Dong encontrava-se bastante irritado com seu professor de Literatura, que havia o agrupado com o japonês delinquente para um trabalho importantíssimo do trimestre.

_Pelo menos eu tenho o Taeil._

Sicheng se debruçou sobre a mesa, suspirou e encarou Seungmin, que era um de seus melhores amigos. Kim deu um sorriso encorajador, como se tentasse convencê-lo de que tudo ficaria bem, mas o desespero, a angústia e a agonia já serpenteavam pelo corpo de Dong. O professor Do havia enfatizado que aquele seminário teria um peso equivalente ao da prova trimestral, e Sicheng, apesar de tudo, não era lá o melhor aluno de Literatura. Precisava daquela nota. Precisava ir bem, não podia falhar, não podia decepcionar seus pais, não podia ficar abaixo da média.

Ele, Nakamoto Yuta, Taeil e Lalisa. Moon até que era inteligente, mas duvidava que o trabalho fosse render, uma vez que ele provavelmente se distrairia discutindo com Nakamoto. Lalisa, por sua vez, era a típica garota popular vinda diretamente de um filme adolescente dos Estados Unidos, e Sicheng não sabia muito sobre seu desempenho escolar. Por fim, Yuta. Yuta sequer contava como um aluno, ele era mais uma ameba mesmo.

Dong apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, os olhos fitando o caderno repleto de anotações. Teria que carregar aquele grupo nas costas, era a única solução possível. Droga. Mordiscou o lábio inferior e sentiu o rosto esquentar. _Respire fundo, Sicheng, é cedo demais para se desesperar_. Precisava falar com Taeil e garantir que ele cooperasse ao máximo, e então descobrir se Lalisa ia bem em Literatura. Por último, era só se certificar de que Nakamoto ficasse quietinho no seu canto, e o trabalho estava resolvido. Isso, era isso que ele faria. Assim que o último período acabasse, ajeitaria aquela confusão de uma vez por todas.

A aula de Física passou de forma lenta demais para Dong, que queria sair daquela sala de aula o mais rápido possível. Jiwoo falava, ele anotava de maneira mecânica, os olhos vagos grudados na lousa. Era provável que o chamassem e ele sequer percebesse ou escutasse. O professor Do o tinha condenado com aquele seminário maldito, essa era a verdade, e Sicheng sabia que não relaxaria até se livrar daquilo.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, indicando o final do dia letivo, não demorou a agarrar Taeil pela camiseta, puxando-o para perto de si enquanto guardava o material na mochila e pensava na quantidade absurda de tarefas que tinha que fazer. Quinta-feira era o dia mais vazio de sua agenda; tinha apenas que ir à academia e estava livre para estudar.

— Seguinte, nós estamos juntos no projeto de Literatura. — Falou, jogando a mochila em um dos ombros e se dirigindo ao corredor, onde ficavam os armários. Colocou os livros lá dentro, pegou um dos cadernos e então, após trancar o armário, seguiu em direção às escadas. — Eu preciso da sua ajuda 'pra gente não se ferrar. Não sei como a Lalisa é em Literatura, mas eu sei que o Yuta não vai fazer nada e que esse trabalho é importante. A gente não pode bobear, Taeil.

— Relaxa, Sicheng. — Moon sorriu. — Acho que o único problema da Lisa é o incompetente do Yuta. Ela ficou bem puta com ele, sabe?

— Ficou? Por quê? Ele fez alguma coisa 'pra ela? — Dong vasculhou os bolsos em busca de uma bala de morango. — Quer?

— Não, valeu, 'tô tranquilo. Cara, o que eu ouvi é que eles 'tavam se pegando lá na festa da Jennie e tal, e eles subiram 'pro andar de cima e o sujeito só vazou. Deixou ela 'pra trás, assim do nada. — Taeil deu uma risada irônica. — Quem diria que o grande Nakamoto Yuta é broxa. — Ele disse, em um tom de sarcasmo. — Aí ela espalhou 'pra escola toda, né. E ele não desmentiu nada, então deve ser verdade.

— Talvez ele tenha algum tipo de problema hormonal. Talvez ele só tenha ficado nervoso, vai saber.

— Você tá defendendo o cara? Essa é nova.

— Não 'tô defendendo, você sabe que eu não gosto dele. — Sicheng deu de ombros. — Só acho sacanagem geral zoar com ele por algo que ele não tem controle, só isso.

— Ah, qual é, Sicheng, é o Yuta. Ele é um babaca. Ele e a turminha dele. O Doyoung me disse que o Johnny mais falta do que vem, e o Jaehyun já devia ter sido expulso, considerando o número de brigas em que ele se meteu.

— 'Tá, isso é verdade, e eu concordo com você. Mas enfim, a gente tem que arrumar o mínimo de confusões possíveis, okay? Eu _preciso_ dessa nota, Taeil.

O garoto franziu o cenho.

— É só um trabalho, fica calmo. Se tudo der errado, ainda tem como compensar com a prova trimestral. E é o Kyungsoo, ele fica repetindo as provas dos anos anteriores, não tem com o que se preocupar. — Ele sorriu. — A gente se vê amanhã, então. A minha carona já 'tá brava comigo.

Kim Yerim, do terceiro ano, estava na calçada em frente ao colégio, parecendo impaciente. Sicheng se despediu do amigo e sentou-se no chão, as costas encostadas contra a grade do colégio enquanto chamava um Uber. Do outro lado da rua, no meio-fio, estava Nakamoto Yuta e seu grupo de delinquentes, fumando. Dong revirou os olhos internamente; a pior coisa das pessoas da sua idade era a constante necessidade de ficar fazendo pose, e isso irritava-o mais do que deveria.

Ao chegar em casa, o cheiro de comida podia ser sentido, e ele relaxou um pouco com a perspectiva de um almoço gostoso. Apenas seu irmão e a namorada deste estavam lá, cozinhando e sendo o casalzinho nojento de sempre. Sicheng entendia que eles se gostavam e blá-blá-blá, mas precisava mesmo de todo aquele grude? Parecia que eles não se viam há anos, e ele bem sabia que a dupla dinâmica vivia praticamente junta.

— E aí, pirralho, como foi a aula? — Kun perguntou enquanto servia o almoço. — Pega os guardanapos 'pra mim, amor?

— Claro. — Somin respondeu, sorridente e melosa, e Sicheng achou que iria vomitar. — Oi, Sicheng.

— Oi. — Ele ajudou o irmão mais velho a colocar as coisas na mesa. — Não foi nada demais. Quer dizer, o Kyungsoo passou um trabalho bem importante, e tem um moleque inútil e que eu não gosto no meu grupo, e isso 'tá me deixando bem estressado, mas, é, nada de novo.

— Ah, o Kyungsoo é cheio dos trabalhos em grupo, é um saco. Vamos comer?

Os três sentaram-se e, pelo menos ali, o casal teve a decência de se comportar. Dong gostava bastante de Somin, na realidade, e se dava bastante bem com Kun — ao menos, se dava melhor com ele do que com Minghao. Seu único problema era o jeito diabético dos dois, só isso. Kun havia o ajudado diversas vezes, e por mais incômodo que fosse pensar naquilo, ele tinha a impressão de que o irmão cumpria melhor o papel de pai do que seus próprios progenitores.

Sicheng andava em crise com seus pais, para ser sincero. Com Kun na faculdade, empregado, namorando e quase saindo de casa, todas as expectativas recaíam sobre si. Não só por causa disso, mas principalmente por causa de Minghao. Toda frustração que seus pais tinham em relação ao filho do meio se transformava em mais um motivo para Sicheng ser o filho perfeito. Kun já era adulto e Minghao tinha fugido do controle, portanto, o mais novo havia se tornado o foco das atenções. E ele detestava isso.

Eles não o entendiam. Não entendiam que ele nunca conseguiria ser tão brilhante e nem tão bom quanto o mais velho, e que nunca seria capaz de preencher o vazio familiar deixado por Minghao. Não entendiam que era impossível, para Dong, manter toda a sua média A. Ele falhava, tirava uns Bs, e até mesmo uns Cs, e naquela casa isso era inadmissível. Eles não entendiam que o rapaz nunca seria super sociável, porque tinha dificuldades absurdas para fazer amizades, e era mais complexo ainda mantê-las. Não entendiam que por vezes ia mal nas provas por puro nervosismo, porque sua mente nublava e ele não conseguia pensar. Não entendiam as vozes que não paravam de sussurrar na sua cabeça, convencendo-o de que ele era um estorvo e que nada que ele fazia era bom o suficiente. Não entendiam por que diabos ele tinha cortado o cabelo no meio da madrugada. E Sicheng também não conseguia explicar. E, mesmo se explicasse, tinha certeza de que, novamente, eles não entenderiam.

Kun era o único que conseguia compreendê-lo. Era egoísta, mas Dong queria que o irmão ficasse mais tempo ali em casa, cuidando de si, porque não sabia o que faria quando o mais velho fosse embora. Kun, além de ser a única pessoa que o entendia, também era o único que sabia daquelas crises que Sicheng tinha de vez em quando.

Quer dizer, tinha uma outra pessoa.

Nakamoto Yuta sabia.

E talvez aquele fosse o maior motivo pelo qual Sicheng não gostava do japonês problemático.

Havia sido na última prova de Física do ano passado. Dong não soube explicar, mas o pânico se instaurou em si, impedindo-o de pensar. Ele sabia a matéria, sabia mesmo; as aulas do professor Kim — que dava as aulas de Física no ano anterior — eram aquelas em que ele mais prestava atenção, mais anotava, mais tirava dúvidas. Toda sexta-feira à tarde, Sicheng ficava no colégio, participando do Projeto de Física que era comandado por Jiwoo, sua professora desse ano, e Yukwon, o professor do ano passado. Continuava no Projeto, inclusive. Sempre tinha tido mais facilidade nas exatas, sempre tinha gostado de Física — e achava a matéria até que fácil.

Na terceira questão, porém, ele não soube o que fazer. E, por não saber o que fazer, entrou em pânico. E, por entrar em pânico, não conseguiu continuar fazendo a prova, não conseguiu se concentrar. Os sintomas do desespero já eram comuns: sentiu o rosto esquentar, a visão ficar turva por conta das lágrimas, o nó na garganta se formar, o pé bater no chão em ritmo frenético, um leve tremor na mão direita, que segurava a caneta. Não podia ir mal, não naquela prova. Não na última prova do ano. Não podia desapontar Yukwon. Não podia desapontar seus pais. Não podia falhar. Não podia _nunca_ falhar.

Pediu permissão para ir ao banheiro. Sehun, seu professor de Geografia da época, lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem, e não pareceu ter sido convencido pelo murmuro trêmulo que Sicheng deu. Ainda assim, achou melhor deixa-lo tomar um ar. Dong passou água no rosto algumas vezes, olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e respirou fundo, contando até dez. Era Física. Era sua aula preferida, um dos seus professores preferidos e ele tinha estudado _tanto_. Não iria morrer na praia. Conseguia fazer aquilo.

Apesar de tudo, as mãos apoiadas na pedra fria da pia não paravam de tremer, e o nó na garganta não se desfazia, e a visão não ficava limpa. E as vozes, as malditas vozes, não paravam se sussurrar e murmurar e gritar na sua orelha.

Que ele era inútil.

Que ele tinha falhado.

Que ele sempre falhava.

Que ele nunca conseguiria ser como Kun.

Que ele era uma decepção.

Que seus pais lhe odiariam.

Que ele não podia ser como Minghao.

Que ele só fazia tudo errado.

Sicheng acabou de joelhos no chão, soluçando, as mãos puxando o cabelo em uma tentativa desesperada de restabelecer seu autocontrole. E foi justamente nesse momento que Nakamoto Yuta decidiu entrar no banheiro para dar uma espiada na sua cola. Dong só foi perceber que havia outra pessoa ali quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e uma voz baixa perguntando se ele precisava de alguma ajuda. Virou-se, trêmulo, confuso e ainda chorando, e se deparou com o famigerado japonês delinquente. Naquela época ainda não eram da mesma sala, mas, por ser da mesma classe que Taeyong, vira e mexe se deparava com o sujeito. E, claro, sabia bem do que diziam nos corredores a respeito de Nakamoto.

Yuta sentou-se no chão, ao seu lado, e ficou em silêncio, ainda com a mão em seu ombro. Sicheng não se mexeu. Nunca imaginou que alguém o veria naquela situação tão frágil e patética, muito menos alguém com quem não tinha a menor intimidade.

— Como você 'tá agora? — Ele perguntou, calmo e sério. — 'Tá se sentindo um pouco melhor ou nem?

Dong não fazia a menor ideia do que aquele estranho queria consigo. Talvez só pretendesse tirar uma com a sua cara, vai saber. Mas estava tão desesperado que se viu respondendo às perguntas dele, a voz embargada denunciando o quão estraçalhado ele estava por dentro. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

— As provas do Yukwon sempre são as piores. Zerei a última dele, acredita nisso? — Nakamoto perguntou retoricamente, um sorrisinho no rosto. — Mas, olha, pensa positivo: pelo menos é a última prova do ano. Depois disso, liberdade. Quer dizer, não no meu caso, eu tenho umas recuperações, mas você tem cara de bom aluno. Você já pegou alguma recuperação?

Fez que não com a cabeça. Estava começando a achar que Yuta não batia bem, mas ao menos conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para parar de tremer.

— Claro que não, você é amigo do Renjun. Ele é tipo um prodígio, né? Pulou um ano, imagina isso. E eu aqui, quase repetindo. — Ele voltou a rir, sem tardar a ficar sério novamente. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei responder a terceira questão. Eu não sei nada. — Sicheng sussurrou, quase chorando. Queria bater em si mesmo por ser tão fraco e tão inútil e tão péssimo em tudo.

— Ah, essa era mesmo osso. Mas e o resto?

— Eu não consigo. Eu só... não consigo, não consigo. — As mãos voltaram a puxar os fios de cabelo, e ele teria desabado mais uma vez se Nakamoto não tivesse segurado seus pulsos com uma certa brutalidade e afastado suas mãos de sua cabeça.

— Ei, me escuta. Sicheng, né? É o seu nome? — Dong fez que sim com o rosto, que queimava em vergonha. — Você nunca colou na sua vida, presumo? — Novamente, uma afirmativa. — É, eu imaginei.

Yuta enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um papel de caderno de lá, entregando-o para Sicheng.

— É um resumo do assunto todo da prova. Bem resumido, claro, mas foi feito pelo Taeyong e ele é bem inteligente. O terceiro exercício é igualzinho ao segundo exemplo que o Taeyong deu. Dá uma olhada, memoriza o raciocínio e volta 'pra fazer a prova. Acho que, depois que você se resolver com o terceiro exercício, o resto vai ficar fácil.

Sem mais nem menos, ele se levantou e entrou em uma das cabines. Dong saiu do chão, também, e observou a cola em suas mãos. Aquilo era trapaça, era sujeira, era desprezível. Não podia roubar. No entanto, seus olhos o traíram e ele passou a analisar todo o raciocínio de Lee. Foi como se uma lâmpada se acendesse na sua cabeça. Ele enfiou o resumo no bolso do casaco que vestia, lavou mais uma vez o rosto e voltou para a sala de aula com a certeza de que iria bem naquela prova maldita.

Foi só depois que a aula acabou, quando estava no portão conversando com Taeil e Doyoung, que percebeu que o resumo de Nakamoto ainda estava em seu bolso, e que ele sequer havia o agradecido pela ajuda. Sicheng quis desaparecer ao perceber a besteira que tinha feito — como diabos encararia o outro rapaz depois daquele fiasco?

Nos primeiros dias que se seguiram, ele basicamente fugiu de Yuta. Se ele entrava na sala para ver Taeyong, Dong saía. Se ele ia para o pátio, então fugia para a cantina. Se ele estava na frente do portão, voltava para dentro do colégio. Quando se trombavam no corredor, Nakamoto dava uns sorrisos discretos, mas Sicheng apenas abaixava o rosto e ia embora o mais rápido possível. Depois disso, os sorrisos sumiram.

Ele recebeu com felicidade a notícia de que havia conseguido um A na prova, fechando sua média de Física com nota máxima e deixando Yukwon orgulhosíssimo de si. Mais tarde, enquanto conversava com Renjun durante o almoço, descobriu que Yuta havia ficado de recuperação.

— O Taeyong me disse que fez um puta resumo 'pra ele. — Huang explicou. — E que até metade da prova, ele fez tudo bonitinho. Depois foi uma sequência de meios certos e errados, e mesmo com C na prova, a média dele continuou no vermelho. Gosto muito do Taeyong, mas eu realmente não entendo por que ele só se mete com gente encrenca.

Sicheng sentiu-se terrivelmente culpado e mal, mas, do jeito que Renjun falava, parecia que Nakamoto ficaria de recuperação de um jeito ou de outro. Dessa forma, ele entrou de férias e fez o máximo de esforço para deletar o episódio de sua mente. Ao voltar para escola e descobrir que estavam na mesma sala, a lembrança retornou. Yuta, porém, nunca o incomodou; na realidade, eles não tinham trocado uma mísera palavra desde o início do ano letivo.

Conforme os meses se passaram, qualquer consideração que Dong tivesse para com o garoto japonês sumiu. Ele era um verdadeiro folgado, que vivia à base da lei do mínimo esforço. Era preguiçoso e não ligava para nada, e sua postura irritava Sicheng profundamente. Era frustrante ver alguém tão despreocupado. Por um momento, havia achado que as pessoas tinham se enganado a respeito dele. Agora, tinha certeza absoluta de que Nakamoto Yuta era tudo aquilo que se dizia por aí e ainda mais.

Portanto, era natural que repudiasse a ideia de ter que fazer um trabalho com o dito cujo, ainda mais um trabalho tão importante quanto aquele seminário de Literatura. O pior é que sabia que teria que aguentar as provocações estúpidas de Taeil, e imaginava que Lalisa não deveria estar nada contente em ter que trabalhar junto de Nakamoto. Em outras palavras, era um grupo fadado ao fracasso. Dong já imaginava todo o esforço que teria que fazer para que conseguissem uma boa nota. Como sempre, tudo dependia dele.

Kun o obrigou a lavar a louça, alegando que ele e Somin já tinham preparado o almoço e que nada nessa vida vinha de graça. Sicheng não reclamou; não tinha vontade alguma de fazer as lições, muito menos de ir para a academia. Mas talvez fosse bom, talvez se distraísse um pouquinho. Quanto menos se estressasse antes da hora, melhor.

Eram cerca de sete e meia da noite quando ele se viu livre de suas tarefas, de banho tomado e pronto para ter alguma diversão naquela quinta-feira estressante. Tirou o livro do momento de sua mochila — _Me chame pelo seu nome_ , indicação de Seungmin —, largou o corpo na cama e gastou os próximos quarenta minutos imerso em sua leitura. Teria continuado assim se não fosse pela discussão que acontecia no andar de baixo. Pegou o marcador que Jungwoo havia feito de presente para si, colocou na página em que tinha parado e desceu as escadas devagar. Seus pais nunca brigariam com Kun, e não tendiam a discutir tão alto.

Meio escondido por detrás da porta da sala, descobriu o motivo de tanto barulho. Minghao. Minghao estava em casa por algum motivo desconhecido, e seu pai gritava com ele, enquanto sua mãe brigava com Kun, que parecia estar tentando argumentar com a mulher. Sicheng observou o irmão. Ele era outra pessoa, completamente diferente. Antigamente, Minghao jamais deixaria que erguessem a voz para si — e vivia provocando tanto os mais velhos que tinha sido o único dos três filhos a apanhar. Agora ele só parecia cansado.

Ele saiu andando, dando as costas para o pai. Dong não teve tempo de sair do caminho; o irmão passou por ele e subiu os degraus, desaparecendo no andar de cima. Não demorou para que o resto da família se reunisse ao pé da escada, esperando. Minghao voltou segurando uma pilha de livros, e ignorou completamente todos os protestos feitos por seus pais. Parado em frente à porta de casa, ele alternou rapidamente o olhar entre Kun e Sicheng, e deu um sorriso quebrado.

— Se cuidem.

Sicheng não esperou a discussão recomeçar, apenas disparou escada acima e se trancou em seu quarto. Agarrou o celular, os fones e colocou qualquer música para tocar o mais alto que conseguisse. Sentiu o embargo. O mesmo embargo de sempre, os mesmos sintomas da prova de Física do ano anterior. E as mesmas vozes que não paravam de gritar em momento algum.

Só que, daquela vez, Kun perdeu a paciência. Ele pegou a chave e o telefone e saiu, indo passar a noite na casa da namorada. As vozes gritavam cada vez mais alto. Daquela vez, Sicheng estava sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comentários e críticas são muito bem vindos, valeu (:


	3. Terceiro

— Você não vai matar a primeira aula hoje. — Taeyong disse conforme se dirigiam ao colégio; Yuta havia dormido na casa do amigo na segunda-feira, e admitia que não tinha vontade alguma de comparecer à primeira aula.

— Me dá um desconto, Tae. Você viu quem 'tá no meu grupo?

— Vi, e eu sei que você e o Taeil não se bicam, e eu sei que a Lalisa foi uma escrota contigo, mas ainda assim seria sacanagem com o seu grupo faltar em uma das poucas aulas que a gente vai ter sobre o seminário. — Lee tirou o isqueiro do bolso ao ver que o outro rapaz já buscava a carteira de cigarros de palha. — Toma. Fora que tem o Sicheng e ele nunca te fez nada de mal.

— Ele não gosta de mim. — Nakamoto afirmou, frustrado, e acendeu o palheiro.

— Muita gente não gosta de você, Yuta. — Eles riram. — O Renjun me disse que ele esquenta demais com esses trabalhos em grupo, o Sicheng. Seria babaquice você matar aula.

Yuta suspirou. Sim, ele sabia daquilo, sabia bem demais, mas não o deixava mais animado para enfrentar o trabalho e seu grupo problemático. Ainda assim, o que tinha acontecido no banheiro durante a prova de Física do ano anterior não saía da sua cabeça de jeito nenhum. Não tinha nada a ver com Dong, era verdade, mas não pôde simplesmente ignorar aquela situação. Nakamoto não levava jeito com as pessoas e não fazia questão de ter muitos amigos, mas isso não significava que ele não sabia lidar com situações delicadas. O próprio Taeyong costumava ter crises semelhantes à de Sicheng, e ele estava até que habituado a o ajudar.

Devolveu o Bic azul para Lee e suspirou. Seria um dia longo, mas ao menos tinha aula de História depois do intervalo, e o professor Byun era, além de Park, o único professor de quem gostava. Ele trocou umas palavras com Jaehyun e combinou de almoçarem juntos antes de se dirigir para sua sala, sentando no mesmo lugar de sempre. Taeyong foi atrás de Seungmin, provavelmente para discutir alguma coisa sobre o movimento Romântico ou as poesias do Lorde Byron que eles tinham de analisar.

Yuta colocou os cotovelos em cima da mesa e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, olhando entediado conforme os alunos entravam, conversavam e se sentavam. Taeil batia papo com Renjun, próximo da lousa, mas ao perceber o olhar de Nakamoto sobre si ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em desafio. O rapaz revirou os olhos em resposta. Lalisa, Jennie e Junhoe trocavam sussurros e olhadelas, e no exato momento em que Manoban percebeu a existência de Yuta, ela fechou o rosto numa careta. Sicheng não estava lá.

_Essa aula vai ser uma tortura._

O professor Do entrou na sala pouco antes do sinal tocar, e fez a chamada rapidamente. Dong Sicheng deu as caras três minutos depois, pediu desculpas com o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate e tomou seu lugar em paz. Nakamoto deitou de vez em cima da mesa, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo; dessa vez, Lee não lhe deu cutucão algum para cobrar sua atenção. Apesar de não saber do que havia se passado entre Dong e o amigo, Taeyong tinha plena ciência de que ter que conviver mais do que o normal com Lalisa e Taeil seria um tremendo sacrifício para Yuta. 

— Se arrumem nos grupos de trabalho. — Kyungsoo mandou. — Eu já vou passando para tirar as dúvidas.

Arrastando tanto o próprio corpo quanto a carteira, Nakamoto foi até onde seu grupo estava reunido. O quarteto se entreolhou, cansado, porque ninguém ali estava disposto a fazer alguma coisa, principalmente com os outros. Sicheng foi o primeiro a deixar a exaustão de lado e passou a procurar uma página específica de seu caderno de Literatura, e então seguiu falando sobre o que poderiam fazer. Yuta baixou os olhos para o caderno de desenho, pegou o lápis e começou a rascunhar.

— Dá 'pra você prestar atenção? — Moon resmungou, do nada. — É sério, Nakamoto, se você não cooperar isso aqui não vai funcionar.

— E quem disse que eu não 'tô prestando atenção, hein?

— Você claramente 'tá com o seu foco em outro lugar. — Lalisa alfinetou.

— Tudo bem, então. — Ele fechou o caderno com certa força. — Pronto, 'tô escutando. E aí? O que vocês precisam que eu faça?

— A gente pode se reunir 'pro trabalho essa semana? — Foi Dong quem perguntou, tímido. — Acho que seria melhor 'pra todo mundo que a gente acabasse isso logo.

— Que dia é bom 'pra vocês?

— Pode ser sexta? — Yuta perguntou, se esforçando ao máximo para contribuir.

— Projeto de Física. — Sicheng suspirou. — Quinta?

— Quinta é bom 'pra mim. — Manoban concordou. — Taeil?

— Eu tenho umas paradas, mas dá 'pra desmarcar. Porque senão eu só ia poder hoje, e hoje tem o Coletivo, né?

— É. Estamos de acordo com quinta? — Todos fizeram que sim. — 'Tá, mas onde?

— Eu até diria 'pra gente fazer aqui na escola mesmo, mas a rede é uma porcaria.

— Pode ser em casa. — Eles se viraram para Nakamoto, surpresos. — Que foi? 'Tô tentando contribuir. Fora que vai 'tá vazio, então não tem barulho. E eu cozinho bem, então não vou matar vocês de fome.

Lalisa, obviamente, revirou os olhos, frustrada, mas concordou; Moon, por sua vez, só deu de ombros. Sicheng, por outro lado, exibiu um sorrisinho mínimo, e continuou falando sobre as ideias que tinha a respeito do seminário. Manoban se mostrou uma ótima aluna de Literatura, e conversou animadamente com Dong enquanto Taeil só escutava. Kyungsoo passou pelo grupo, sorriu e se afastou. Yuta esperou o professor virar de costas e reabriu o caderno; dessa vez, ninguém lhe incomodou.

Depois de ter sido massacrado — Matemática seguido de Biologia era para ferrar com qualquer um —, o rapaz se viu finalmente livre. Desceu com Taeyong para o intervalo e sentaram-se junto de Johnny e Jaehyun para jogar conversa fora.

— Você já reparou que o Baekhyun tem um puta cheiro de Lucky Strike? É forte 'pra caralho e eu só percebi hoje. — Johnny comentou. — Ei, Yuta, dá uma mordida desse teu sanduba, vai?

— Larga a mão de ser folgado, Johnny.

— É a folga em pessoa, esse otário. — Jung riu. — E é sequelado 'pra caralho, também, só percebeu agora que o Baekhyun é fumante.

— Né? Eu já até vi ele fumando no fundão, de papo com o Yukwon, do primeiro, sabe?

— Ele também fuma? Dessa eu não sabia.

— Não, Tae? Você nunca reparou na protuberância no bolso da calça dele?

Seo deu um sorrisinho.

— Posso saber por que você ficava encarando a bunda do nosso professor de Física, Jaehyun?

Dessa vez foi Jung quem deu um sorriso.

— Ele é gato, fazer o quê?

Eles riram, falaram mais besteira e voltaram para a sala de aula. Depois, Yuta e Jaehyun foram juntos almoçar, já que fazia um tempo que não saíam só os dois. Foi estranhamente relaxante. Jung, ainda que tivesse problemas para controlar seu temperamento, era um sujeito bastante divertido, e tinha sempre um filme para recomendar, uma música para sugerir ou um quadrinho para mostrar. Nakamoto voltou para casa, largou o material no chão do quarto e se jogou na cama, olhando para o teto. Respirou fundo. Vasculhou a mochila em busca do palheiro e depois pegou o Zippo que deixava na cômoda; precisava fumar.

Queimou a ponta do cigarro e assistiu conforme o quarto ficava envolto em fumaça cancerígena. Pensou em abrir a janela, mas estava com preguiça demais para fazer isso, portanto só deixou o cômodo ser poluído. O palheiro ia diminuindo de tamanho conforme ele tragava e mexia no celular, sem realmente fazer nada de útil. Mandou uma mensagem no grupo que tinha com os amigos, sugerindo um rolê para aquela sexta-feira; decidiram ir para a casa de Johnny, como de costume, maratonar alguma série e encher a cara. Uma típica noite de sexta-feira entre eles.

Entediado, foi para a cozinha, obstinado a preparar alguma coisa complexa e boa para o jantar. Era um dos poucos hobbies que tinha e um bom jeito de passar a tarde, uma vez que não planejava fazer as tarefas — ao menos, não agora. Deixou o celular tocando uma playlist qualquer e começou a ponderar o que faria, fuçando no livro de receitas da mãe. Sorriu ao encontrar a página que descrevia como fazer um futomaki; era isso que comeriam no jantar.

Yuta abriu a geladeira e concluiu que precisava ir ao mercado. Havia sido deveras satisfatório passar aquele tempo cozinhando, e ele acabou fazendo bem mais comida do que o planejado. Era provável que não precisassem cozinhar pelos próximos três dias. Quando sua mãe voltou do trabalho, ele recebeu uma chuva de elogios. Sabia que era um filho problemático, sabia que dava uma tremenda dor de cabeça para sua progenitora — ainda assim, ela raramente reclamava de si. Kyouka Nakamoto era o tipo de mulher que resolvia tudo no diálogo, que era sempre aberta a conversas e só queria o melhor para o rapaz. Ele se sentia mal por não conseguir alcançar todas as expectativas da mãe, no entanto, estava tentando arranjar motivações para ser um bom aluno e, pelo menos uma vez na vida, deixa-la orgulhosa de si.

Assim, por não ser o filho ideal, Nakamoto tentava fazê-la feliz por outros meios. Kyouka deu um sorriso enorme ao ver a mesa da cozinha com vários dos seus pratos favoritos, e deu um abraço apertado no filho.

— Eu tive um dia exaustivo. — Ela comentou enquanto lavava as mãos. — Tem uns pacientes que me fazem querer arrancar os cabelos, juro. Não ri, Yuta, é sério!

Ele ergueu as mãos em rendição.

— Okay, okay, me desculpa, _okaa-san_. Vamos jantar?

— Essa janta 'tá lindona, hein? — A mulher sorriu e afagou os cabelos do rapaz. — O que deu em você hoje? Ficou empolgado?

— 'Tava sem nada 'pra fazer, me deu vontade de cozinhar. Sem falar que fazia muito tempo que a gente não comia futomaki. Aí eu me distraí no meio do caminho e fiz comida 'pro resto da semana.

Eles se sentaram, e Kyouka fingiu não perceber o forte cheiro de cigarro impregnado nas roupas do filho, que, por sua vez, fingiu não perceber as olheiras profundas no rosto da mãe. Tinham esse costume de varrer os problemas para debaixo do tapete, fingir que eles não estavam lá e, com sorte, eles sumiriam.

— Ah, mãe, quinta-feira vem um pessoal da escola aqui 'pra fazer um trabalho de Literatura.

— Os seus amigos?

— Quem me dera. — Yuta bufou. — O Kyungsoo não deixou a gente escolher os grupos dessa vez. 

— E quem 'tá no seu grupo?

— Gente chata. — Constatou, fazendo a mulher rir. — E um cara que não fala comigo mesmo que eu tenha ajudado ele.

— Isso é falta de educação.

— Eu sei, e é meio irritante, também, porque eu fiz o meu melhor e ele nem agradeceu. Acho que ele ficou com vergonha, sei lá, mas eu admito que eu fiquei meio chateado.

— E você vai fazer alguma coisa esse final de semana? — Perguntou, servindo-se de um guioza. — Nossa, Yuta, você acertou em cheio com esse guioza! 'Tá maravilhoso.

— Valeu, mãe. — Ele sorriu, contente. — Mas sim, eu vou dormir no Johnny na sexta.

— O Taeyong e o Jaehyun também vão?

— Vão sim.

— Só não faça besteira, ouviu?

— Quando foi que eu fiz besteira, _okaa-san_?

Nakamoto ajudou a mãe a tirar a louça e lavá-la, ainda conversando. Sentia-se imensamente grato por Kyouka ser tão compreensiva e amigável; não podia ter uma mãe melhor. Desejou-lhe uma boa noite e voltou para o quarto. Pegou a carteira de cigarros de palha, o isqueiro e a mochila e se jogou na cama. Acendeu o palheiro, abriu o caderno e o livro de Geografia e passou a tenta resolver aquelas questões malditas. O tempo passou e ele tirou o material de Química da mochila. Mandou mensagem para Taeyong, pedindo ajuda, mas terminou a maldita tarefa. Tinha que fazer a lição de Redação ainda — o professor Lee tinha que passar coisa justo naquele dia?

Acordou na manhã seguinte com uma tremenda dor nas costas e um monte de material espalhado pela cama. Yuta riu consigo mesmo; Taeyong provavelmente agiria como um _proud dad_ ao ver que tinha feito as tarefas.

Quarta-feira era o dia mais tranquilo, e a única coisa de ruim era a aula de Inglês no período da tarde. Até mesmo Geografia andava suportável — majoritariamente porque Yongsun era uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas tudo bem. Quando o professor Park fez a chamada, logo no primeiro horário, Nakamoto percebeu um sorriso discreto no rosto alheio quando disse que tinha sim feito a lição.

Almoçou com os amigos na praça de sempre; compraram umas besteiras na rua de trás do colégio e foram para o seu cantinho ter paz. Johnny e Taeyong entraram em uma discussão profunda sobre o que assistiriam na sexta-feira; Lee queria porque queria rever Sherlock pelo que devia ser a milionésima vez, e Seo estava obstinado em convencê-lo a dar uma chance para Bojack Horseman.

Não chegaram em consenso algum, claro, porque os dois costumavam ser duros na queda. Deixaram o assunto para lá; Johnny deitou-se no colo de Lee e pediu um cigarro para quem quer que fosse. Jaehyun, por sua vez, desbloqueou o celular e colocou alguma coisa estrangeira e desconhecida para tocar. Yuta não fazia a menor ideia do que era aquilo, mas a música era boa de se ouvir.

— Ainda tem Inglês, né? Que saco. — Jung resmungou.

— Para com isso, é uma das poucas aulas que prestam. Fora que o Joshua é super gente fina. — Contra-argumentou Seo, antes de devolver o palheiro para que Nakamoto pudesse dar um trago.

— É, mas eu tenho aula com o Jiho e ele é um porre.

— O Zico? Nada a ver, Jae, ele é muito legal.

— 'Tá, mas as aulas dele são insuportáveis.

— Eu sei lá. — Taeyong deu de ombros. — Tenho aula com o Joshua.

— Eu tenho aula com o Zico. — Foi Yuta quem falou. — E é realmente um porre. E falando em porre, amanhã eu tenho reunião com o meu grupo maravilhoso de Literatura, sinta a ironia.

— Esse seminário fodeu comigo, na moral. O Doyoung é o ser humano mais irritante que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer, e olha que eu aguento o Johnny há anos.

— Cala a boca, seu otário. — O dito cujo de um soco no braço de Jaehyun. — Olha, vou admitir que não 'tá sendo tão ruim assim. Tipo, geral tem um pé atrás comigo, isso é verdade, mas a Yuqi consegue fazer o Lucas focar e eu 'tô conseguindo ajudar bastante eles. Quem sabe assim as pessoas param de me ver como, sei lá, um criminoso rank S.

— Ninguém te vê como um criminoso rank S, Johnny, todo mundo te vê como um maconheiro incompetente.

— Eu sou maconheiro e também sou competente, as pessoas é que são preconceituosas.

— O meu grupo 'tá tranquilo. — Lee esticou as costas. — O Seungmin é um cara muito firmeza, de verdade, e é engraçado ver a Shuhua tentando se entender com o sentimentalismo romântico, porque ela é muito racional.

— 'Tá, mas você já viu ela do lado da Soojin, a namorada dela? A mina fica toda boiolinha, é hilário. Muito fofo — Seo completou. —, mas hilário.

— Eu lembro que depois da última peça da galera do Clube de Teatro a Soojin deu um beijo nela na frente de geral, e a coitada entrou no _gay panic_ mais épico da vida.

— Queria eu ter alguém 'pra ficar agarradinho comigo, sofro por ser sozinho. — Taeyong fez drama, Yuta revirou os olhos e Jaehyun piscou na direção de Lee.

— Eu 'tô solteiro, gatinho.

— Mas você é um babaca cafajeste. Eu quero transar selvagem e dormir fofinho, saca?

— Taeyong, você é virgem. — Johnny apontou, rindo.

— Você entendeu a ideia. — Ele olhou o celular e arregalou os olhos. — Puta merda, seu bando de incompetentes, a gente 'tá atrasado 'pra caralho!

Não era novidade alguma; vira e mexe eles perdiam o horário, seja propositalmente ou não, porque ficavam envoltos demais nas próprias conversas. Jaehyun e Johnny, por algum motivo estúpido, decidiram apostar corrida até a escola, enquanto os outros dois apenas riam. Nakamoto adorava aqueles imbecis, adorava mesmo. Não sabia o que seria de si se não fossem aqueles três patetas.

* * *

Yuta só não matou aquela aula de Matemática porque não queria pegar recuperação por falta. Claro, ele sabia que não passaria direto naquela matéria demoníaca, mas não estava muito tentado a fazer com que Seunghyun desgostasse _ainda mais_ de si. Quinta-feira era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o pior dia da semana.

Rabiscou no caderno pela uma hora que se seguiu, eventualmente anotando uma ou outra coisa que o professor Lee escrevia na lousa. Taeyong lhe explicaria o assunto depois, tinha certeza. Joohyun entrou na sala, falou e falou, e Nakamoto não fazia a menor ideia do que eram todos aqueles nomes que a mulher dizia. Espiou o caderno de Lee, que estava sentado ao seu lado, e recebeu um sussurro de "te passo mais tarde" em resposta. Taeyong era um anjo — um anjo que resolvia seus problemas com ameaças, era extremamente superprotetor com seu irmão mais novo e talvez tivesse umas tendências psicopatas, mas ainda assim um anjo.

Durante a aula de Química, Chanyeol pediu para que resolvesse um exercício na lousa. Ele escutou algumas risadinhas de deboche, duvidando que fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. O olhar raivoso de Lee na direção de Junhoe, o dono das provocações, mostrou que o rapaz estava bastante disposto a resolver a questão depois da aula. Yuta sorriu, discreto, e pegou o giz que o professor Park havia lhe estendido.

Nakamoto sentia uma satisfação imensa ao mostrar para as pessoas que elas tinham se enganado a seu respeito — fosse positiva ou negativamente. Portanto, adorou jogar na cara do povo da sua sala que sim, ele era inteligente, e sim, ele sabia fazer as coisas. Park sorriu para o aluno.

— Bela resolução, Yuta. Já falei 'pra você aparecer sexta-feira no Projeto de Química.

Lalisa, sentada do lado oposto da sala, arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa. Taeil revirou os olhos, Renjun manteve-se igual e Taeyong, obviamente, deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Vou considerar, Park.

Quando o sinal tocou, ele se despediu do amigo e sentou-se em cima dos armários, esperando o resto do grupo terminar de se ajeitar. Taeil e Sicheng continuaram conversando, enquanto a única mulher do quarteto colocou os fones de ouvido, entediada. Seguiram assim até o ponto de ônibus, onde Manoban decidiu deixar de ser antipática e entrou na conversa dos outros dois. Yuta manteve-se em silêncio; não tinha nada a comentar.

— Podem deixar as coisas aqui na sala mesmo. — Ele falou assim que destrancou a porta do apartamento. — Vou fazer o almoço.

— Você quer uma ajuda? — Lalisa ofereceu, surpreendendo o rapaz. — Não me olhe assim, eu não gosto de você, mas seria sacanagem te deixar sozinho fazendo a comida. E o Taeil é uma ameba na cozinha, pelo que me disseram.

— O Sicheng é pior. — Moon respondeu, em sua defesa, e recebeu um olhar ultrajado do amigo.

Nakamoto deu de ombros.

— 'Tá, tanto faz. — Ele entrou na cozinha seguido da garota, e então voltou para sala. — Se vocês quebrarem alguma coisa eu mando o Jaehyun merendar vocês na porrada, ouviram?

Os dois ergueram as mãos para o alto, um tanto assustados, e Yuta quase deu uma risada. Chegava a ser engraçado aquele medo irracional que os alunos tinham de Jung. Retornando para a cozinha, ele abriu a geladeira e deu uma analisada. Podiam esquentar alguns guiozas que tinham sobrado de terça-feira, mas só aquilo não seria suficiente.

— Alguém aqui é vegetariano?

— Não que eu saiba. — Manoban respondeu. — Ei, vocês comem carne? — A resposta foi afirmativa. — Nenhum vegetariano, então.

— Firmeza, então eu vou fazer um filezinho grelhado mesmo. Você pode fritar os guiozas?

O silêncio se instaurou no ambiente. Escutavam apenas uns ruídos provenientes da conversa entre Sicheng e Taeil, e o som vindo da carne na frigideira. Nakamoto passou a pensar que aquele seria um ótimo momento para tentar se resolver com Lalisa; Johnny tinha falado que ela provavelmente havia se sentido ofendida e não entendido a situação, e por isso passou a espalhar aqueles boatos. Não que ele se importasse com o que diziam a seu respeito, não estava nem aí, mas era meio chato ter desentendimentos sem motivo algum. 

— Eu acho que você me deve umas desculpas. — Falou, e pousou o olhar na frigideira que ela segurava. — E você precisa virar o guioza, senão ele vai queimar.

Manoban o fez.

— Desculpas pelo quê? — Ah, pronto, o maldito tom de voz arrogante. Ele revirou os olhos.

— Eu sei que você não é burra, por favor.

— Pelo que eu disse? E eu 'tô errada, por um acaso?

— Sim, você 'tá errada. — Yuta virou os bifes. — Você não é um ser superior, Lalisa, e você não sabe de tudo. Você foi escrota 'pra caralho comigo.

— E você simplesmente me largou sem me dar uma explicação concreta! — Exclamou.

Nakamoto suspirou. Talvez tivesse que colocar as cartas na mesa e esclarecer aquilo de uma vez por todas. Maldito fosse Johnny e suas ideias estúpidas.

— 'Tá, isso é verdade.

— E aí? Qual é a sua desculpa?

— Por que você 'tá tão ofendida?

— Só fala logo de uma vez antes que eu desista de te escutar, Nakamoto. — Ela o encarou, brava, e o rapaz chegou à conclusão de que pessoas eram complicadas demais, e de que ele não entendia de forma alguma Lalisa Manoban.

— Não curto sexo. — Respondeu e deu de ombros, tentando fazer pouco caso da situação.

— Perdão?

— Não curto sexo, Lalisa. Não é a minha praia. Eu sou assexual.

Ela franziu o cenho, meio perdida.

— Assexual?

— Pesquisa no Google. — Yuta desligou a boca do fogão e pegou um prato, onde colocou a carne. — Você já pode desligar o fogo. Eu vou colocando as coisas na mesa.

— Então não é nada pessoal? — Pela primeira vez, Manoban pareceu insegura. Ele quis rir; é, realmente não entendia aquela mulher.

— Não, não é nada pessoal. Você é bonita e beija bem, mas, sabe, 'pra mim esse é o limite. Tem gente que é assexual e transa, mas isso não funciona 'pra mim.

— Desculpa, então. Eu fiz merda, né?

— É, você fez. Mas tudo bem. Só tenta não sair por aí espalhando os assuntos dos outros. E eu ficaria feliz se você não contasse 'pra ninguém sobre a minha sexualidade.

Sentaram-se para almoçar. O clima estava mais leve, e Nakamoto esperava que pudesse contar com Lalisa para manter seu segredo seguro. Deixou que o papo fluísse entre os outros três, sem se enfiar no meio, e decidiu que, quando tivesse tempo, puxaria Sicheng para uma conversa em particular. Lavar a roupa suja, como diria Jaehyun.

Deixou a louça cheia de água na pia; lavaria depois, precisavam preparar a droga do seminário. As horas foram se passando, e eles decidiram que tentariam terminar o trabalho já naquela quinta-feira. Eram quase cinco da tarde quando concluíram de uma vez, faltando apenas imprimir os textos — Yuta não tinha uma impressora.

— Sicheng, eu já 'tô indo, você quer uma carona? — Moon ofereceu.

— Valeu, minha mãe vem me buscar. Tenho um compromisso mais tarde.

— Não esquece de imprimir as coisas. — Disse Lalisa. — Bom, eu também vou indo.

Aquele silêncio era estupidamente constrangedor. Dong tinha tirado um livro de sua mochila e, encolhido em um canto do sofá, parecia imerso nas suas palavras. Nakamoto voltou para a cozinha, lavou os pratos e deixou-os no escorredor, porque tinha preguiça demais para secar cada um.

Voltou para a sala e passou a analisar Sicheng. Ele era um garoto tímido, isso Yuta já tinha percebido, e fazia parte do Projeto de Física, então era inteligente. Não conseguia pensar em um motivo para desgostar do rapaz, que era simpático, gentil e tranquilo. Tinha amigos, boas notas e aparentava não ter defeitos. Era quase como se fosse tudo aquilo que Nakamoto falhara em ser. Sabia, porém, que ele tinha alguns problemas sim.

— Você se importa? — Perguntou, apontando para o palheiro que tinha em mãos.

— É a sua casa. — Dong respondeu, ainda com os olhos colados no livro.

Yuta acendeu o cigarro e se jogou no sofá. A janela estava aberta, então a fumaça não se acumulava ali dentro. O celular alheio apitou, e o rapaz deu um resmungo baixo antes de se virar, acanhado, e perguntar se teria algum problema caso ele ficasse ali por mais uns quarenta minutos.

— O trânsito 'tá ruim, e minha mãe se atrasou.

— Sem problemas.

— Obrigado.

Silêncio novamente. Um vento frio fez com que as páginas do livro de Sicheng tremessem, e nuvens escuras se formavam do lado de fora. Em poucos minutos, começou a chover. Nakamoto fechou a janela e ponderou se devia ou não apagar o palheiro. Decidiu continuar fumando, no sofá, à uma distância razoável do outro garoto.

— Então, Sicheng, já que você vai ficar por aqui, que tal você me explicar por que diabos você age como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eae gandaia? tão curtindo? tão odiando? deixem umas reviewzinhas marotas pra mim, por favor 
> 
> a gente se vê daqui há quinze dias :P


	4. Quarto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> última atualização do ano, mas em janeiro tem mais :P  
> boas festas, galera

Sicheng quis jogar seu exemplar de _Me chame pelo seu nome_ na cara de Nakamoto Yuta, e só não o fez porque o livro não era seu, para início de conversa. No susto, porém, deixou-o cair no chão, perdendo a marcação da página em que havia parado, e se viu encarando o sujeito ao seu lado com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos arregalados.

_Mas que porra é essa, Nakamoto?_

Ainda calado, observou Yuta dar um trago em seu cigarro e em seguida se ajeitar no sofá, de modo a ficar frente a frente consigo. Constrangedor seria um eufemismo simpático para descrever aquela situação; nunca na sua vida ele quis tanto ser um avestruz e enfiar de uma vez seu rosto debaixo do chão. Será que aquele deliquentezinho tinha uma mínima ideia do que estava fazendo? Será que ele tinha noção dos efeitos daquela pergunta em Sicheng? Provavelmente não.

Talvez pudesse se fazer de surdo; não demoraria tanto assim para sua mãe chegar e tirá-lo logo dali. Mas não seria capaz de esconder o choque em suas feições, ou o livro caído, ou seu pé batucando ansiosamente o chão, ou o início de um tremor na mão direita, ou o coração acelerado, ou sua respiração falha.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Nakamoto o segurou, assustando-o ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

— Não, não precisa. — Ele ditou. — Só me responde o que você tem contra mim, só isso. Não vou ficar te perseguindo, se é o que você pensa.

— Então me larga. — Dong conseguiu dizer, e o rapaz o soltou.

— Talvez eu só esteja remoendo coisas do passado, pode ser, sei lá, mas vou te falar que foi bem incômodo o jeito que você me evitou depois da prova de Física do ano passado. Um obrigado não mata ninguém, sabe? Até eu tenho o mínimo de educação.

Sicheng suspirou.

— 'Tá legal, me desculpa. E obrigado pelo que você fez ano passado. Me ajudou bastante.

— Por que você me evitou? — Yuta continuou perguntando. — Tipo, eu sei que eu não sou lá o seu tipo de amigo, né, você anda com gente como o Taeil e o Renjun e eu não tenho nada a ver com eles, mas eu também não sou um sujeito ruim.

Pensou em tudo que já tinha escutado a respeito do garoto japonês e sua turma; eles matavam aula, arranjavam brigas, evitavam todo mundo e eram, no geral, muito esquisitos. Mas, se fosse ser bem sincero, admitiria que não sabia lá muita coisa a respeito de Nakamoto Yuta. Claro, ele estava longe de ser alguém com quem faria amizades — seus pais o matariam se começasse a andar com um sujeito como ele —, mas a verdade é que Yuta nunca havia feito nada de ruim para si ou seus conhecidos, exceto as discussões bobas com Taeil.

Não tinha o evitado porque ele era o famigerado Nakamoto Yuta, e sim pela situação em questão; ele provavelmente teria tido a mesma reação se fosse qualquer outra pessoa.

— Não foi nada pessoal, eu só fiquei com vergonha. — Respondeu e respirou fundo. — Fiquei com vergonha porque você me viu daquele jeito.

Nakamoto continuou fumando.

— Não acho que você tem que ter vergonha. Crises acontecem. Todo mundo desaba uma hora ou outra.

Dong teve vontade de rir. Desabar? Por um acaso ele sabia o que era ver tudo que tinha estudado partir por um desespero repentino? Por um acaso ele sabia o que era não conseguir pensar direito, porque tinham vozes demais gritando dentro da sua cabeça? Ele sabia o que era não conseguir falar, pensando que tudo o que dissesse seria motivo de piada? O que era deitar na cama toda noite e passar horas olhando o teto, sem conseguir dormir, remoendo todos os seus erros?

— Você não entende. — Murmurou e pegou o livro caído, buscando a página em que tinha parado. Suas mãos tremiam. — Como você entenderia? Como, se você não se importa com nada?

— Não me importo com nada? — Yuta perguntou, sarcástico. — Você se acha demais, Sicheng, baixa a bola.

— Baixar a bola? — Ele replicou, a garganta já começando a se fechar.

_Eu não vou chorar na frente desse babaca, não de novo._

— Para de assumir coisas sobre mim, você nem me conhece. Você só sabe o que dizem por aí, Sicheng. Só isso.

— Como se você não estivesse assumindo coisas sobre mim também.

— Pode até ser verdade, mas eu sei que você é um bom garoto, que é dedicado, que todo mundo gosta de você. E eu sei também que você é ansioso 'pra caralho, porque aquilo no banheiro se classifica perfeitamente como uma crise de ansiedade. — Nakamoto apagou o cigarro e voltou a encará-lo. — Essa coisa toda provavelmente fica te pressionando. Você é igualzinho ao Taeyong. Quer dizer, é uma versão menos agressiva dele, e mais querida também, mas de resto é igual.

— Cala a boca. Cala a boca logo, Yuta, fica quieto e não se mete onde você não foi chamado.

Sicheng apertou a capa do livro com força, levantou do sofá e saiu da sala, buscando um banheiro. Dessa vez, Nakamoto o deixou em paz. Ele sentia a própria cabeça girar, a raiva e a vergonha e o desespero queimando sua face com tamanha força que se sentia febril. Era demais. Tudo era demais. Tudo, tudo, tudo — não conseguia mais respirar.

Trancou-se no banheiro, agachou no chão e, abraçando os joelhos, passou a respirar lentamente, tentando recuperar o seu tão amado autocontrole. Mas ele não conseguia mais. Dong estava acabado. Estava sendo massacrado, na realidade, massacrado pela escola, impiedosa como sempre, por seus amigos, que não sabiam de nada, por Minghao, que sumiu de sua vida, por Kun, que andava distante, por seus pais, por seus malditos pais, que conseguiam pressioná-lo a ponto de Sicheng querer simplesmente desistir de tudo. Se fosse um pouquinho mais forte, só um pouco mais, conseguiria esclarecer tudo, tinha certeza. Mas não era. Era fraco, e apesar de estar cercado de gente o tempo todo, sentia-se sozinho, absurdamente sozinho.

Deixou o livro no chão e lavou o rosto com cuidado. Queria ir logo embora, mas não queria ir para casa. Queria seu quarto, mas não queria ver os pais. Olhou para o espelho, respirou fundo, contou de um a dez, e de dez a um. Odiou seu coração por bater tão rápido, odiou suas mãos por tremerem tanto, odiou-se por inteiro por ser tão fraco.

_Autocontrole, Sicheng. Você já passou por isso antes, então consegue passar de novo._

Pressionando o livro contra o peito, Dong voltou para a sala. Yuta olhava para a janela, distraído, e a chuva de antes havia se tornado um temporal.

— Desculpa. Eu fui um escroto. — Nakamoto virou-se em sua direção. — Eu sei que pedir desculpas não vai apagar as merdas que eu falei, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Você 'tá certo, eu não te conheço e os seus problemas não são da minha conta. Foi mal.

Sicheng se largou no sofá, deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e passou a buscar a página em que havia parado. Mergulharia de cabeça naquele romance e talvez assim a realidade parasse de o assombrar. Nada fazia mais sentido, tudo estava estranho desde a ida de Minghao, no ano anterior. Depois que ele foi embora, a vida de Dong virou de ponta cabeça.

Não queria pensar nisso, queria se distrair. No entanto, não conseguia encontrar concentração para ler. As letras e palavras não significavam nada, e ele precisava ficar relendo a mesma frase várias vezes até que alguma coisa se implantasse em sua mente. Fechou o livro, irritado, e passou a observar o teto da sala de Nakamoto. Não deveria demorar muito para que sua mãe chegasse. Mas quando ela chegasse, provavelmente ficaria reclamando de como Kun andava frio. Ou de como Minghao era mal educado e não iria visitar a avó no dia do seu aniversário.

Yuta acendeu um segundo cigarro. A sala estava escura, só agora Dong reparara, porque não tinham acendido as luzes quando a chuva começou. As sombras brincavam pelo soalho de madeira, e os únicos barulhos vinham das gotas que batiam com força contra a janela, de um ou outro trovão que ressoava ao longe e do isqueiro na mão de Nakamoto, que brincava.

— Quer um trago? — Ele ofereceu, cortando o pseudo silêncio.

— Como?

— Um trago, você quer? Do palheiro?

Sicheng negou, um tanto ofendido. Passou a observar o isqueiro de Yuta.

— É um isqueiro de cowboy. — Comentou. — Você tem um isqueiro de cowboy.

O outro rapaz riu.

— É, eu tenho um isqueiro de cowboy. É mais bonito. E eu posso colocar fluído nele, ao invés de ter que comprar outro.

Dong fingiu que entendeu.

— O que é um palheiro?

— 'Tá curioso? — Nakamoto não conseguiu conter o sorrisinho roubado de Jaehyun, e Sicheng revirou os olhos em resposta. — É só um cigarro normal, mas é enrolado em palha, obviamente. E não tem filtro nem pólvora.

— Pólvora? Por que teria pólvora no cigarro?

— 'Pra ele queimar direitinho e não apagar sozinho. 'Pro mundão capitalista girar, Sicheng.

E silêncio de novo.

— Por que você fuma? — Dong se viu perguntando. — Faz mal.

— É claro que faz mal, é cigarro. Seria estúpido se não fizesse.

— Então por que você fuma?

— Me deixa menos estressado. Menos ansioso, talvez. — Ele deu mais um trago. — Mas eu não recomendo, só te ofereci um trago por educação.

Sicheng riu um pouco, e Yuta riu junto. O silêncio tornou-se um pouco mais confortável, embora deveras esquisito. Nakamoto era uma companhia peculiar, mas, apesar de tudo, não conseguia vê-lo como uma má pessoa. Ainda não tinha uma opinião formada sobre ele, para falar a verdade. Era tudo meio estranho.

Seu celular tocou, anunciando que precisava ir. Guardou o livro na mochila, reuniu as coisas e se preparou para sair.

— 'Pera aí, eu tenho um guarda-chuva.

— Não precisa. Minha mãe estacionou na esquina.

Yuta olhou pela janela; estava caindo o mundo.

— Você me devolve amanhã.

— É sério, não precisa. — Insistiu.

— Só leva logo a porra do guarda-chuva, Sicheng.

Depois disso, ele desistiu de argumentar. Despediu-se do rapaz e desceu as escadas do prédio já com os fones nos ouvidos, a playlist rolando no aleatório. Jogava o guarda-chuva de uma mão para a outra, distraído; não estava com vontade alguma de ter uma reunião familiar, e não gostava o suficiente de sua avó para que relevasse todas as suas frustrações em prol dela. Sentia-se mal por isso, claro que sentia, mas fazer o quê?

Quando chegou no carro, seus pais já reclamavam de Minghao. Era uma hipocrisia, porque acusavam o filho do meio de ser egoísta e não manter contato com ninguém, mas surtavam toda vez que ele tentava se comunicar com qualquer familiar que fosse. A briga que se dera na semana anterior havia sido por causa disso. Kun tinha dito que Minghao poderia passar na casa para pegar algumas coisas que havia esquecido, já que os pais estariam fora. No entanto, um imprevisto aconteceu e eles precisaram voltar mais cedo, dando de cara com o filho problemático que eles fingiam não existir. Sicheng suspirou.

— E Kun? — Ele perguntou, tentando dar fim àquele assunto desagradável.

— Vai direto do trabalho. Que guarda-chuva é esse?

— Yuta me emprestou.

— Yuta? — sua mãe franziu o cenho, desconhecendo o nome. Não era como se o garoto tivesse lá muitos amigos. — Quem é ele? Amigo seu?

— Colega. Ele faz parte do meu grupo de Literatura.

— Ele é amigo do Jungwoo?

— Não. Ele não é do meu círculo social, mãe.

Ela assentiu e aumentou o volume do rádio. Dong ficou aliviado pela falta de insistência na discussão, porque não achava que sua mãe gostaria de saber de qual círculo social Nakamoto pertencia. Foi pulando as músicas no celular, distraído, e abriu o _chat_ com Seungmin para conversar sobre _Me chame pelo seu nome_.

Durante o caminho inteiro, mantiveram-se em silêncio. Sicheng sentia que era melhor assim; evitar diálogos com seus pais andava sendo bastante bom para sua saúde mental, por mais deprimente que aquilo fosse. Enfiou a mão no bolso e buscou uma de suas balas de morango, aproveitando o gosto doce.

Por todas as horas que passou na casa da avó, Dong manteve-se grudado no irmão mais velho. Estava completamente sem paciência para a convivência em família, só queria ir para casa, tomar um banho e quem sabe ler um pouquinho mais. Seus primos falavam besteira atrás de besteira, seus tios não paravam de fazer perguntas irritantes, seus avós não continham os comentários julgadores e seus pais não se importavam com aquilo. Kun era a única pessoa decente ali dentro.

Alguém perguntou de Minghao. Alguém sempre perguntava de Minghao, fosse para esfregar na casa dos pais de Sicheng que eles tinham falhado, fosse para simplesmente falar mal do rapaz.

— Eu já sabia que não vinha coisa boa dele quando ele inventou de fazer teatro com a louca da Hyunah. — Seu primo Luhan falou. — Ela não bate bem da cabeça, aquela mulher. Nem sei como ela ainda é professora.

— Eu acho a Hyunah ótima. — Kun contrapôs. — Foi a melhor professora de Redação que eu já tive.

— É, porque o outro professor era o Taeil — Luhan debochou. — Mas já no primeiro ano o Minghao começou a andar com aquele povo esquisito, e depois disso foi só ladeira abaixo.

Tanto Sicheng quanto seu irmão mais velho reviraram os olhos.

— Olha, Luhan, não é só porque você é da família que pode ficar falando merda à torto e à direito, muito menos sobre o meu irmão.

— Kun! — Sua mãe exclamou. — Tenha respeito.

_Respeito o caralho, esse desgraçado se acha o maioral só porque é médico, mas é só um esnobezinho babaca._

O mais velho se levantou para pegar algo para beber e Dong o seguiu, farto daquela gente parasita com quem infelizmente compartilhava laços familiares. Estava verdadeiramente exausto. Precisava se distrair, ficar um tempo longe, quem sabe até mesmo sair com seus amigos. Não aguentaria passar um final de semana inteiro junto de seus pais, não naquelas circunstâncias.

Voltou mais cedo com Kun, alegando ter uma dor de cabeça e muito trabalho para fazer. Todos entenderam; Sicheng ainda era o bom garoto, apesar de não ser um prodígio como o irmão mais velho. Ao menos não era como Minghao — sempre tinha alguém para agradecer à Deus que o garoto não era como Minghao. O filho do meio era quase como um fantasma que assombrava a família; ninguém queria falar dele, mas inevitavelmente o assunto problemático vinha à tona.

Como de praxe, Kun o encheu de perguntas preocupadas, querendo saber se estava bem, se tinha falta de ar, se havia comido, se estava hidratado, se tinha voltado a ter uma daquelas crises. Ele preferiu não mencionar o que havia acontecido na casa de Yuta, não queria deixar o irmão ainda mais nervoso.

— Eu só quero dormir, Kun. 'Tô cansado demais.

Mas é claro que não dormiu. Trancou a porta do quarto, deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, as luzes ainda acesas. O lugar parecia grande demais, vazio demais. Faltavam as tranqueiras de Minghao, por mais que Dong nunca fosse admitir que até que sentia falta do irmão. Onde estavam os pôsteres e desenhos nas paredes? As citações de músicas que só ele conhecia? Onde estavam os tênis rasgados e remendados, as camisetas customizadas? Ou então as tintas, os diversos lápis de cor, as telas, os carvões e o canivete? Os livros de arte e os quadrinhos? Onde estavam os brincos, que ele sempre perdia, e as meias furadas? Os boletins que ele escondia dos pais, os folhetos das peças de teatro, os roteiros grifados e cheios de rabiscos?

Parecia que Minghao estava morto. Se não tivesse o visto na semana anterior, era provável que Sicheng acreditasse que ele tinha partido de uma vez por todas.

Virou de costas para o lado do quarto que costumava pertencer ao irmão. A rebeldia dele contrastava com o jeito metódico e organizado de Dong, e chegava a ser engraçado como a divisão do cômodo era explícita. Agora que tudo pertencia ao filho mais novo, as coisas ficavam em seu devido lugar, tudo sempre limpo, organizado, perfeito. Até, é claro, que a vozes começassem a gritar. Era aí que o caos dominava o quarto; os livros caíam das estantes, os papéis e cadernos voavam para todos os lados, e as paredes se fechavam cada vez mais rápido, espremendo o garoto.

Sicheng puxou o livro de dentro da mochila antes que fosse tarde demais para conter os próprios pensamentos. Sufocou as vozes com as palavras do romance; escutou quando os pais chegaram, desligou as luzes para que pensassem que já havia dormido e só voltou a acendê-las quando teve certeza de que era a única pessoa acordada na casa. Abriu mais um pacote de balas de morango, virou a página, imerso na leitura. Nem tinha fechado a janela.

Perto de três da manhã, terminou o livro. Não tinha sono algum, não tinha lições para fazer, só o tédio, a madrugada e a insônia — e umas balas. Ligou o computador, vasculhou a internet em busca do PDF de algum livro, não importava qual, desde que fosse grande e interessante. Não queria pensar. O Sol brilhou através da moldura da janela.

_Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não virava a noite. Que merda._

Sexta-feira era um ótimo e um péssimo dia ao mesmo tempo. Tinha aula de Física, que Sicheng adorava, e História, cujo professor ele secretamente admirava. Também tinha o Projeto de Física durante a tarde inteira, o ponto alto de sua semana à exceção das aulas de dança que fazia fora da escola. O único problema era aguentar aquilo no estado em que se encontrada: frustrado, com sono e prestes a ruir.

Quando chegou na escola, Dong se sentia um zumbi, vagando pelos corredores com o cérebro derretendo. Nem mesmo sua playlist mais animada era capaz de lhe dar vida. Chegou a considerar sentar-se no famigerado fundão, se esconder atrás de alguém alto e dar uma dormidinha. Mas a primeira aula era do professor Byun, e o colégio inteiro já conhecia o discurso irritado dele quando flagrava um aluno adormecido. Suspirou, optando pelo lugar costumeiro.

— Seungmin, eu terminei _Me chame pelo seu nome_ , toma.

— E aí? Gostou? — Kim perguntou, sorridente.

— Vou ter que te confessar que eu achei meio arrastado. E aquela cena do pêssego, meu Deus, eu quis desaparecer lendo, que vergonha alheia que eu senti.

O rapaz riu.

— É, é meio _cringe_ mesmo.

— Mas eu gostei, apesar de tudo. — Ele se espreguiçou. — E aí, tem alguma outra recomendação 'pra mim?

Seungmin coçou a nuca.

— Bom, na real eu tenho. 'Tô com o livro aqui, inclusive.

— Ui, que precavido.

— É a minha Bíblia. — Segredou. — Eu carrego 'pra cima e 'pra baixo, deixo na minha cabeceira e levo 'pra todo lugar.

— Ah, é? Deve ser bom, então. Qual é?

— Chama Aristóteles e Dante Descobrem os Segredos do Universo. É meio que o meu livro favorito. Não é um grande clássico, não é um Dostoiévski ou algo do tipo, mas eu acho muito foda. Eu não sei explicar, você tem que ler.

— Tudo bem. Você pode me emprestar?

Kim corou.

— É que eu anotei nele inteirinho. Acho que você já percebeu que eu gosto de anotar nos meus livros, né?

— É, o _Me chame pelo seu nome_ 'tá cheio delas.

— É que essas anotações em questão são, uh, meio pessoais. Desculpa, Sicheng. Mas a Yuqi me disse que tem na biblioteca da escola!

— Fica tranquilo, Seungmin. Eu passo lá no intervalo, então.

Além de pegar o tal livro, Dong aproveitou para comprar um cafezinho, que ele sabia ser o primeiro de muitos. Quando o horário do almoço chegou, sentou-se com Kim, o irmão mais velho dele e que também fazia parte do Projeto de Física, Taehyung, Jungwoo, que era do Clube de Teatro e Renjun, do Projeto de Química. Minnie apareceu pouco tempo depois.

— E então, pirralhos, vocês vão na festinha de sexta que vem? — Taehyung, que já era terceiranista, perguntou.

— Claro. — Jungwoo respondeu. — Não vou perder por nada nesse mundo. A comissão desse ano 'tá mil vezes melhor do que a do ano passado.

— É que a gente tem a Seulgi, que é uma dominadora nata. Ano passado era a maior várzea.

— Vai achando que eu vou gastar cinquenta contos numa entrada 'pra festa meia boca. — Huang resmungou. — Alguém quer esses brócolis? 'Tô cheio.

— Eu aceito. E larga a mão de ser chato, Renjun, uma festa não ia te matar. — Jungwoo falou.

— Fora que o primeiro lote sai segunda e é quinze contos só.

— E você lá sabe alguma coisa? — Seungmin debochou.

— Eu sou da comissão, seu otário.

— Ah, então eu acho que eu vou. — Foi Minnie quem disse. — Quem sabe assim eu tiro o atraso, né? 'To há tanto tempo sem beijar que acho que voltei a ser BV.

— Você vai, Sicheng?

— Ah, sei lá. Não é muito a minha praia, essa coisa toda de festa.

— Eu 'tava pensando em ir. — Seungmin falou, tímido.

— Jura? — Taehyung pareceu surpreso. — Quem diria, hein?

— Se até o Seungmin vai, então você também tem que ir, Sicheng. — Jungwoo afirmou, convicto.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu só vou se o Renjun for.

A mesa toda olhou para Huang.

— Quinze, você falou?

— Precisamente.

— 'Tá, acho que eu consigo abrir mão do meu sanduíche de quarta-feira 'pra isso.

Todos comemoraram e Dong bufou. Não tinha um bom pressentimento a respeito daquela tal festinha.


	5. Quinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desculpa pelo sumiço galera  
> ainda não sei se no próximo sábado vai ter att, eu tô meio enrolado com umas coisinhas  
> boa leitura!!

Yuta saiu da estação de metrô com uma mochila repleta de álcool, e não tardou a sacar a carteira de cigarros de palha e o isqueiro. Johnny já havia _flodado_ o grupo que tinham, cobrando a presença do garoto japonês, reclamando que ele estava atrasado e que Jaehyun não aguentava mais ficar sóbrio. Ele riu dos amigos e caminhou pelas ruas escuras até chegar no lugar onde Seo morava — ilegalmente, claro, mas tudo bem.

Parado em frente à porta do trailer, Nakamoto já era capaz de escutar as risadas altas dos amigos, e era justamente em momentos como aquele que se pegava pensando que eles até que eram inofensivos.

— Ei, seus otários, abram a porta, porra. — Gritou, e foi respondido com uma sequência de xingamentos e um "folgado" berrado por Taeyong. Ainda bem que Seo não tinha vizinhos.

— 'Tá virando o Johnny agora, Yuta? — Lee perguntou, irônico.

— Cala a boca, vai, e me deixa entrar. Trouxe tudo bonitinho 'pra vocês, vocês me devem uma.

— 'Tá legal, bonitão, entra aí.

— Já 'tá chapado, Tae?

O rapaz apenas riu em resposta, saindo da frente do batente de modo a liberar a passagem. Jaehyun encontrava-se deitado no pequeno sofá, cantando algo que deveria ser Bohemian Rhapsody à plenos pulmões, enquanto Johnny, no chão, dividia sua atenção entre bolar um baseado e achar algo decente na Netflix. Yuta foi para junto de Seo, deu um trago do palheiro para Taeyong e começou a tirar as bebidas de dentro da mochila.

— E aí, vamos do quê? Bojack?

— Nem vem. — Lee resmungou.

— Eu me recuso a rever o episódio do casamento pela milionésima vez. — Jung argumentou, parando sua cantoria. — E esse _beck_ , Johnny, é 'pra hoje ou 'pra amanhã?

— A pressa é a inimiga da perfeição, jovem padawan. — Foi Nakamoto quem respondeu. — Cara, a gente podia ver Devilman Crybaby. É uma boa coisa 'pra se ver chapado.

— É anime?

— Yup. E é bom 'pra caralho, eu já vi. — Taeyong concordou. — Passa essa vodka 'pra cá, Yuta.

— Sim, senhor.

— Eu nunca vi. — Disse Seo. — Por mim 'tá suave. Jae?

Jaehyun deu de ombros.

— 'Bora.

Deitaram-se de qualquer jeito, dividindo as bebidas e o baseado finalmente terminado. Os minutos foram se passando, a sobriedade foi indo embora e o anime foi ficando cada vez mais confuso. Johnny estava indignado.

— Eu 'num confio nesse Ryo não, viu? Muito suspeito o brother.

— Ele não fez nada demais.

— Jaehyun, pelo amor de Deus, ele colou com umas metralhadoras e 'tá levando o coitado do Akira 'pra uma rave demoníaca. — Seo exclamou.

— Ah, eu gostaria de ir numa rave demoníaca. — Disse Jaehyun, fazendo com que Taeyong e Yuta rissem. — É sério, 'pô.

— Assiste o anime, Jae.

— 'Tô assistindo, só 'tô fazendo um comentário. Cadê a liberdade de expressão?

— Você 'tá mais 'pra lá do que pra cá e 'tá falando merda. — Nakamoto respondeu entre uma risada e outra.

— Ah, pronto, não posso nem me expressar mais nessa porra de país.

— _Drama queen_ do caralho. — Foi Lee quem resmungou. — Agora calem a boca que a melhor parte do episódio 'tá chegando.

— 'Tá bom, minha boca é um túmulo.

Yuta estava se sentindo cansado. A bebida havia batido e ele só queria descansar um pouco, já havia assistido Devilman Crybaby mesmo. Ele sabia que, dentre os amigos, era o mais fraco quando o assunto era álcool. Pegou um cigarro do maço de Marlboro de Taeyong, encostou-se no sofá e passou a divagar. Se pegou pensando em Sicheng.

_Tadinho do moleque, será que eu assustei ele? Ele 'tá com o meu guarda-chuva, né? Ele não me devolveu ainda, preciso cobrar ou a mãe vai ficar brava._

Dong Sicheng. Sujeitinho curioso, aquele. Não o entendia direito, mas ele parecia ser um cara tranquilo. Suave, como diria Johnny. Não era como Seungmin, o nerdão extrovertido, ou como Renjun, prestativo e igualmente esquisito, ou como Taeil — que Nakamoto considerava um otário de marca maior.

_Aquele lá é um poeta quando 'tá calado, impressionante._

Ele fazia parte do Projeto de Física. Estavam construindo um _telescópio motorizado_ , aparentemente, mesmo que Yuta não fizesse a menor ideia de como aquilo era possível. A professora Jeon havia explicado no início do ano como o Projeto funcionava, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Fora que precisava de dedicação demais para ficar mais tempo no colégio, coisa que ele não tinha.

_Mas talvez o Projeto de Química seja legal. Eu até que tenho vontade de aprender a programar, o Taeyong disse que é bem foda. Se ele programa, por que ele não faz parte dos Projetos?_

— Ei, Tae, por que você não 'tá em nenhum dos Projetos? — Indagou, de súbito.

— E você acha que eu tenho tempo nas sextas? Já te falei, porra, 'tô sendo massacrado no balé.

— Ah, é, né, real. Esqueci.

Mas voltando para Sicheng, porque havia criado um certo interesse no indivíduo. Ele era transparente e não parecia perceber isso, o que era ao mesmo tempo hilário e triste. Tinha que admitir: havia simpatizado com Dong, apesar de tudo. Principalmente depois da discussão que tiveram; fora impressionado por sua sinceridade e franqueza. Yuta gostava de gente sincera, mesmo que isso fizesse com que se sentisse pior por ser um mentiroso descarado.

_Não é mentir, é omitir. É 'pro meu próprio bem. Eu acho, né._

Talvez devesse tentar conversar com ele. Por conhecer seus amigos há tanto tempo e nunca ter feito muita questão de conviver com pessoas, Nakamoto não levava lá muito jeito com essa história de formar amizades. Ele sabia chegar nas pessoas, sabia flertar — grandes ensinamentos de Jung Jaehyun — e era até que capaz de manter uma conversa minimamente normal. Mas se aproximar de alguém assim sem mais nem menos? Complexo demais.

Ainda por cima alguém como Sicheng, que aparentava ser bastante desconfiado, certinho e ansioso. Era provável que trouxesse mais problemas para a vida de Dong do que qualquer outra coisa. Fora que ele já tinha seus próprios amigos e seus interesses, não precisava de mais gente em sua vida.

Mas que Dong Sicheng havia despertado sua curiosidade era fato.

_Depois eu penso nisso direito. Acho que eu vou é dormir._

— Johnny, eu vou deitar, firmeza? — Comunicou, levantando com uma certa dificuldade.

— Mas já? 'Tá mais fraquinho do que o normal, hein?

— 'Tô com sono, porra. Dormi mal pacas hoje.

— É? — Taeyong indagou, preocupado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nada demais. Tive uns pesadelos meio grotescos e sanguinários, só isso.

— São esses seus animes. — Jaehyun debochou.

— Cala a boca, babaca. Enfim, vou dormir. Fui.

— Boa noite, princesa. — Seo gritou, fazendo os outros dois rirem. Yuta revirou os olhos e foi até a cama de Johnny, largando-se lá.

Acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, amaldiçoando-se por ter exagerado tanto na noite anterior. Malditas fossem as más-influências que chamava de amigos. Procurou o celular e se viu aliviado ao ver que ainda tinha bateria, portanto não teria seu fígado comido cru por sua mãe. Kyouka virava um monstro quando Yuta sumia sem dar sinal de vida.

Eram quase onze horas da manhã; respondeu às mensagens da mãe antes de procurar a mochila e os sapatos para ir embora. Ao passar por onde estavam Johnny, Jaehyun e Taeyong, Nakamoto não conseguiu conter a surpresa ao ver umas camisetas faltando e marcas deveras suspeitas no pescoço de Lee.

_O desrespeito, meu pai, eu 'tava dormindo logo ali._

Fez uma análise breve apenas para constatar que os três encontravam-se em um estado de sono profundo, e bateu umas fotos só pelo gostinho de zoar com a cara deles mais tarde. Quer dizer, não de Jung, claro, porque o _bullying_ não surtiria efeito. Mas com os outros dois...

Saiu o mais silenciosamente possível e passou em uma farmácia antes de ir para casa, porque aquela dor estava insuportável. Ao entrar no apartamento, se deparou com sua mãe no sofá, assistindo uma série. Ela lhe fez algumas perguntas sobre a noite anterior, ele respondeu sem entrar no tópico "meus melhores amigos quase transaram enquanto eu dormia" e foi tomar um banho, porque o cheiro impregnado em seu corpo estava o incomodando.

Quando coisas como aquela aconteciam, Yuta se pegava ponderando se não seria interessante sentar com sua mãe e ter uma conversa franca a respeito daquela questãozinha chata que era a sexualidade. Não que ele se importasse muito com aquilo, quem beijava ou deixava de beijar era problema único e exclusivamente seu, mas ficava com um pé atrás quanto ao que Kyouka pensaria daquilo. De ele também beijar garotos e, principalmente, de ele não curtir sexo.

Dava uma certa preguiça? Dava, claro que dava, sem falar que, se tudo desse errado, Nakamoto tinha absoluta certeza de que não conseguiria lidar com a rejeição da mãe. Seria demais para aguentar. É, era melhor varrer para debaixo do tapete como já era de praxe.

Na segunda-feira, Yuta chegou no colégio feliz o suficiente para que Taeyong começasse a desconfiar de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Lee encarou o sorrisinho alheio com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sentimento de " _putz_ " crescendo dentro de si.

— Ganhou na loteria, foi?

— Você que o diga. — Nakamoto retrucou, o sorriso malicioso roubado de Jaehyun aparecendo.

Taeyong gaguejou.

— Que merda você 'tá insinuando, hein?

Yuta sentou-se na mesa do amigo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

— Não sei, Tae. Mas que tal você me explicar essas fotos aqui, huh?

Em uma questão de segundos, o rosto de Lee ficou mais vermelho do que achava ser possível, e o outro rapaz não conseguiu conter a gargalhada alta ao perceber a incapacidade dele de se expressar decentemente. Os outros colegas os encararam, curiosos; não era normal ver Nakamoto Yuta dando gargalhadas. Ao menos, não em público.

— A noite foi boa, né, safado?

— Não é o que você 'tá pensando.

— Que frase mais clichê, conta outra, Tae. — Nakamoto fingiu estar ofendido. — Que decepção, me fazendo de vela enquanto eu dormia, seu bando de tarados. Mas isso não importa, eu quero detalhes.

— Seu babaca fofoqueiro.

O sinal tocou e Hyejin, a professora de Sociologia, entrou na sala, cortando todas as conversas paralelas. Taeyong deu um sorriso aliviado, e recebeu um olhar de "mais tarde você me conta, mas não pensa que eu esqueci" de Yuta. Voltando para sua carteira, se preparou para a manhã letiva, minimamente motivado, porque de fato queria saber mais sobre o que quer que tivesse acontecido entre Seo, Lee e Jung.

Mais do que nunca, contava os minutos no relógio para que as três aulas acabassem logo e o intervalo chegasse. No terceiro período, durante a aula de Redação — que era sempre uma várzea —, espiou Sicheng com o canto do olho. Ele lhe encarou de volta, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, e Nakamoto, sem saber muito o que fazer, deu um sorriso contido e envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra. Dong aparentou uma certa confusão, mas deu um sorrisinho em sua direção.

Abriu o caderno de desenho e deixou o lápis correr pela página branca, entediado. Nada contra seu professor, mas aquela aula estava insuportável. Rascunhou uns bichos esquisitos e sem nexo, uma versão _chibi_ do Akira de Devilman Crybaby, uns demônios e uma árvore. Os minutos pareciam não passar.

Quando finalmente o sinal tornou a tocar, Taeyong saiu praticamente correndo da sala, com a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro. Conteve a risada e decidiu descer para o pátio, afim de inquerir Johnny e arrancar alguma explicação dele. Estava passando pela porta quando Sicheng, que anteriormente conversava com Seungmin, veio correndo em sua direção.

— Ei, Yuta. — Ele chamou. — Toma, seu guarda-chuva. Eu tinha esquecido de te trazer na sexta, foi mal.

— Ah, tranquilo. Valeu.

O silêncio um tanto constrangedor se fez presente. Dong levou a mão à nuca, coçando a região, e desviou o olhar quando percebeu a encarada nada discreta de Nakamoto sobre si.

— Você, uh, você vai na festa de sexta? — Perguntou, deixando Yuta confuso. Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelho, abrindo a boca para falar e depois desistindo.

_Ah, ele queria puxar assunto?_

Riu mentalmente, tentando manter a expressão séria e dar uma de perdido pelo bem do rapaz chinês.

— Nem sabia que ia rolar festa sexta. É de quem?

— A comissão do terceiro que 'tá organizando, 'pra conseguir dinheiro 'pra formatura, sabe? — Ele começou a batucar com o pé no chão. — O irmão do Seungmin é do terceiro e me contou.

— Tem que pagar, né? — Resmungou. — Preguiça disso.

— O primeiro lote 'tá quinze, e 'tá vendendo hoje. — Falou, e de novo teve a realização de que aquilo parecia um flerte, voltando a olhar para longe.

_Esse cara 'tá dando em cima de mim ou ele é só tapado mesmo?_

— Ah, é? Vou ver se os meus amigos vão. Quem sabe eu colo lá. — Deu de ombros, tentando fazer pouco caso daquela situação para lá de bizarra. — Você vai?

— É, vou. Vai ser a minha primeira "festinha". — Sicheng fez aspas com a mão.

— Sério? Você não foi em nenhuma até agora?

— Não, não curto muito isso.

— Esse tipo de festa só é legal se você não 'tá sóbrio. — Admitiu. — Mas acho que vale a pena ir em uma, nem que seja 'pra se arrepender depois.

Dong riu, e Nakamoto riu junto.

— Bom, eu preciso achar o Johnny, mas a gente se fala amanhã, tranquilo?

— Tranquilo. E obrigado pelo guarda-chuva.

— Disponha.

Encontrou Seo no pátio, de papo com Seulgi e aparentemente comprando entrada para a tal festinha. Jaehyun não estava lá, nem Taeyong. Pensou por alguns segundos se realmente valia a pena desperdiçar seu dinheiro com aquilo, mas, como não tinha planos para aquela sexta-feira, decidiu ir. Se a festa fosse um saco, era só ir embora e pronto, sem problemas.

Sentaram-se no mesmo cantinho de sempre, e Yuta começou sua extração de informação. Johnny constrangeu-se um pouquinho, mas deu todos os detalhes que Lee havia escondido. Jung logo apareceu com um chocolate recém comprado da cantina, sorridente.

— Dá uma mordida, vai. — Seo pediu.

— Nem vem, babaca. Meu chocolate, minhas regras.

— O Johnny 'tava me contando que a noite de sexta foi agitada 'pra vocês. — Nakamoto sorriu ladino.

— Se você tivesse ficado mais tempo acordado, teria sido agitada 'pra você também. — Jaehyun flertou.

— Deus me livre, eu tenho bom gosto.

— Ah, cala a boca, Yuta, eu sou um gostoso.

— Minha meta é ter essa tua autoestima, Jae. — Taeyong falou, se aproximando do trio.

— Pode ficar tranquilo, Tae, que o Johnny já me contou tudinho.

Lee ficou constrangido, eles riram e voltaram a conversar. Combinaram de almoçar na praça, perguntaram para Taeyong sobre a festinha, que ele afirmou que iria para ficar de olho em Mark, seu irmão mais novo. Jung decidiu ir logo comprar a entrada, para não ter que pagar caro depois.

Ao final da quinta aula, foram para o mercadinho da rua de trás, compraram umas besteiras e subiram as ruas até a praça. Jaehyun colocou suas músicas estranhas para tocar, Taeyong acendeu seu cigarro e Johnny, sendo o esfomeado que era, devorou dois sanduíches que tinham levado.

— E aí, quem 'tá afim de matar a aula de Inglês?

— Eu aceito. — Yuta respondeu. — Puta preguiça, hein?

— E vocês? — Jung perguntou para os outros dois.

— Não vou matar a aula do Joshua não, Jae.

— Nem eu. É uma das únicas aulas decentes.

No final, tanto Yuta quanto Jaehyun ficaram lá, fumando e conversando sobre Clube da Luta, que Jung havia reassistido recentemente. Era algo confortável de se fazer; ele era o tipo de pessoa que deixava o clima leve, por mais contraditório que isso pudesse ser, uma vez que estava sempre se metendo em brigas. Nakamoto gostava disso, desse jeito oposto do amigo.

A semana seguiu naquela mesmice entediante até quinta-feira, o dia da apresentação do seminário de Literatura. Yuta não tinha com o que se preocupar, para ser sincero, e a aula de Kyungsoo era só no quarto horário. Logo no primeiro período, porém, foi capaz de perceber como Sicheng não parava quieto. Ele zanzava de um lado para o outro da sala, falando com Renjun, e então com Taeil, e depois com Seungmin, Taeil de novo, lembrava Lalisa do trabalho, parava na frente da mesa de Nakamoto, voltava a conversar com Seungmin e ficou naquele ciclo neurótico até Seunghyun entrar na classe.

_Ainda bem que eu não inventei de matar a aula de Matemática, o cara ia ter um infarto._

Taeyong também estava nervoso com a apresentação, e Johnny passou o intervalo quase que inteiro tentando fazer com que ele relaxasse, afirmando que daria tudo certo e que não era o fim dos tempos. Yuta fez sua parte, dando seus conselhos não tão bons assim, assegurando que não tinha como dar erro, principalmente considerando o grupo bom e dedicado que Lee tinha.

Antes de ir para a sala, no entanto, decidiu dar uma passadinha rápida no banheiro do pátio. Foi como se a cena da prova de Física se repetisse, mas em uma versão bem mais tranquila. Sicheng tinha as mãos na bancada da pia e a cabeça baixa, e respirava devagar demais.

_Isso aqui não é normal, mano. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com esse moleque._

Fechou a porta do banheiro e encostou as costas ali, de modo a garantir que ninguém entrasse. A maioria dos estudantes preferia não usar aquele banheiro, mas não queria correr o risco. Dong não demorou a perceber sua presença ali, e o clima esquisito e tenso se instaurou automaticamente. Ele coçou a nuca e tentou sorrir, mas Nakamoto manteve-se sério.

— Ah, e aí, Yuta? Eu já 'tava indo 'pra sala.

— Não 'tô aqui 'pra te cobrar nem nada, Sicheng, relaxa. — Ele não relaxou. Yuta suspirou, reunindo toda a sua empatia e educação para não sair sendo novamente grosseiro com Dong. — É por causa do seminário?

Sicheng hesitou.

— É.

_Mentiroso._

— Cara, eu sei que ficar falando não vai ajudar em nada, mas o nosso trabalho 'tá todo bonitinho, na moral. Powerpoint bem-feito, tudo impresso, uma pesquisa melhor do que todas as que eu já fiz na minha vida e todo mundo sabe o que dizer. Não vai dar merda. Se der, eu te pago um KitKat.

Dong deu uma risada descrente, o que Nakamoto considerou positivo.

— Até eu me dediquei 'pra fazer essa desgraça, Sicheng. Fica tranquilo.

— Se você diz...

— 'Tá duvidando da minha dedicação? — Yuta fingiu estar bravo e o outro rapaz arregalou os olhos, assustado.

— Não, não, nada disso.

— Era brincadeira, meu Deus, respira. — Silêncio constrangedor. — Talvez seja melhor a gente ir, né?

— É.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio por todo o caminho. Conseguiram entrar a tempo, antes da chamada, e Taeyong o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Nakamoto ergueu o dedo do meio da maneira mais discreta que arranjou. Seu grupo era o terceiro e último do dia, o que significava que ele tinha um tempo considerável para ficar desenhando no caderno.

Dong Sicheng era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um sujeitinho curioso. Havia alguma coisa de errado ali — tinha que ter —, e Yuta se via interessado demais nos segredos escondidos por trás do bom aluno. Queria entende-lo, porque não era capaz de chegar à conclusão alguma sobre ele. Só sabia que ele era transparente o suficiente para satisfazer os outros, mas o buraco era mais fundo. Um mentiroso reconhece outro. Talvez devesse interroga-lo na festinha. Ele provavelmente estaria bêbado, afinal de contas.

Kyungsoo chamou o número de seu grupo, e Nakamoto murmurou um "reze por mim" para Lee, que revirou os olhos. Abriu o Powerpoint no computador da sala e esperou Taeil começar a falar para poder passar os slides. Sicheng batucava com o pé no chão. Sorriu para ele, na sua melhor tentativa de encorajamento, e recebeu um sorriso de volta. Sentia o olhar malicioso de Taeyong em si, mas não queria pensar naquilo.

Porque Dong era bonito, isso era verdade. E aquelas insinuadas esquisitas de Lee estavam começando a incomodá-lo. Também não tinha tido uma total compreensão do diálogo que tivera com o rapaz chinês no dia em que ele lhe devolveu o guarda-chuva. Havia se convencido de que o coitado era só lerdo, mas talvez ele estivesse mesmo flertando.

_Nada a ver. Como se o Sr. Certinho fosse flertar comigo. E ele deve ser hétero, certeza._

Ou talvez ele não fosse hétero coisa nenhuma, e tivesse uma família babaca. Ele tinha irmãos, não tinha? O mais velho era Kun, Yuta lembrava do nome, já que o dito cujo era uma espécie de prodígio. Mas eram três irmãos, até onde se recordava.

_Caralho, ele é irmão do Minghao!_

A lembrança o assustou. Eles não eram nem um pouco parecidos, eram praticamente polos opostos. Mas, sim, lembrava agora, Sicheng era o irmão mais novo de Minghao. Minghao que, em seus tempos de escola, era um artista e também um delinquente. Nada a ver com os irmãos.

As peças do quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar.

— Yuta? — Lalisa chamou. — O slide, cara.

— Ah, perdão, eu me distraí aqui.

É, aquele cara era um mistério. Ainda bem que, ao contrário de Johnny e Jaehyun, Yuta gostava de histórias de detetive.

Ao final do dia letivo, Nakamoto decidiu que, quer ele gostasse, quer não, iria se aproximar de Dong Sicheng, e iria entender o que perturbava aquele garoto tão bonzinho. Estava determinado demais, e não queria nem pensar no que aquilo podia significar. Assim, decidiu que ficaria de olho nele durante a festa, tentando entende-lo melhor.

Não resistiu à tentação e comentou seu plano com Taeyong, porque confiava no melhor amigo — apesar de saber que estava sujeito à zoações.

— 'Tá gamado no sujeito, é?

— Só acho ele esquisito e suspeito, Tae, só isso.

— Sei. — Lee acendeu um cigarro enquanto esperava Mark, seu irmão mais novo. — E você não tem medo de ele te achar um _stalker_ do caralho?

— Eu não 'tô _stalkeando_ ele. Eu 'tô fazendo novas amizades.

Taeyong deu um sorrisinho roubado de Jaehyun.

— Tudo bem, então. Quer colar em casa amanhã 'pra gente fazer um esquenta? O Johnny e o Jaehyun vêm.

— Só se vocês não me deixarem de vela.

— Relaxa, daqui a pouco você vai ter um namoradinho 'pra chamar de seu.

Yuta ergueu o dedo do meio.


	6. Sexto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi  
> lembram quando eu disse que eu ia tentar atualizar a cada quinze dias? então, coloquem um ênfase bem grande na palavra tentar, por favor. têm algumas coisas acontecendo no momento e vem sido absurdamente difícil escrever. eu amo essa fic, ela é meu xodó, mas é meio foda investir um puta tempo e não receber retorno algum, tanto aqui quanto no wattpad. enfim. seria muito, MUITO daora receber uns reviews sabe, pra eu saber o que vocês querem ou pelo menos se tem alguém lendo, porque eu me sinto escrevendo pras paredes.

Sicheng não acreditava que realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Sentia-se um verdadeiro criminoso, mas lá estava ele, mentindo na maior cara dura, dizendo que iria dormir na casa de Jungwoo. Não que essa parte fosse mentira — de fato iria dormir na casa de Kim —, mas o que realmente importava é que iria na bendita festinha.

E seus pais não faziam a menor ideia disso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se culpava por não dizer a verdade, e por ter entrado de cabeça naquela ideia de jerico de Jungwoo, gostava do gostinho de rebeldia. Gostava de, pela primeira vez, estar contrariando seus pais, de não estar fazendo o que eles esperavam de si. Gostava de estar os decepcionando, mesmo que eles não soubessem. Gostava de se parecer, mesmo que bem pouco, com Minghao. Porque, apesar de tudo, Dong sentia uma certa admiração pelo irmão. Era quase impossível não sentir.

Kun foi o único que lhe olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um semblante suspeito. Sicheng deu um sorriso amarelo; às vezes era difícil enganar o mais velho, mas valia a tentativa.

— Vê se não faz merda. — Foi a única coisa que ele disse, e o rapaz agradeceu mentalmente por ele não ter pedido explicações. 

Foi preciso de muitas conversas com seus amigos e ponderações para aceitar aquilo, e ainda assim se remoía internamente pela transgressão que estava prestes a fazer. Não conseguia, como já era costume, conter a taquicardia irritante, o nervosismo que fazia suas mãos tremerem. Tentava mentalizar as palavras de Taeil, pensar nele sorrindo e dizendo que era só uma festa, não um crime. Tentava pensar no abraço que Seungmin havia lhe dado, depois do Projeto, assegurando que não o deixaria se desesperar. Tentava pensar em Jungwoo, sempre tão despreocupado, e em seus pais simpáticos e compreensivos. Não era o suficiente, porém.

O trajeto de ônibus da sua casa até a de Kim era demorado o suficiente para que tivesse tempo de se arrepender amargamente, mudar de ideia, querer voltar para seu quarto, desistir disso, ficar com vontade de meter o louco, se amaldiçoar e, se fosse ser sincero, Dong confessaria que havia deixado cair uma ou duas lágrimas de irritação por conta daquelas vozes ridículas que não o deixavam em paz. Elas bem que podiam calar a boca de uma vez e deixa-lo, ao menos uma vez na vida, curtir como um adolescente despreocupado.

Parado em frente ao portão do prédio, respirou fundo, contou de um a dez e depois de dez a um e reuniu toda a sua coragem. Não era um sacrifício, uma grande provação. Era uma festa, uma simples festinha, um lugar para se divertir e se soltar. E era um terreno até que seguro, porque todos os seus amigos iam.

Chegando no andar de Jungwoo, deu de cara com Minnie, com quem não tinha lá muita intimidade, mas que não hesitou em agarrar Sicheng para pedir ajuda com a maquiagem. Ele não entendia porcaria nenhuma de maquiagem, mas deu seu melhor. Ela era simpática e bastante extrovertida, sem filtro algum, e tinha participado do Clube de Teatro em seu primeiro ano, o que provavelmente explicava sua personalidade um tanto quanto extravagante.

Jogaram um pouco de conversa fora, comeram uns pedaços da torta que a mãe de Jungwoo havia feito e ficaram em um clima agradável até Kim decidir que já era hora de irem. Enquanto sua mãe se arrumava, ele contava todos os seus planos para a festinha, levando os outros dois a rirem.

— Vocês 'tão rindo agora, mas quero ver se vão continuar assim quando eu estiver beijando a Jennie Kim. — Ele falou, convicto.

Minnie riu.

— E você realmente acha que tem chances com ela? Me poupe.

Dong não conseguiu não rir da cara de ofendido do amigo, que parecia extremamente ultrajado.

— Eu sou um ótimo partido, para o seu governo.

— Okay, vamos fingir que você tenha uma chancezinha. Não é como se o Bobby fosse deixar um zé-ninguém como você chegar na irmãzinha dele, né?

— Eu tinha esquecido desse otário. — Kim resmungou. — Tenho um puta medo desse cara, na moral. Sujeito estranho.

— O Bobby? Do terceiro? — Sicheng entrou na conversa. — Que joga basquete?

— Ele mesmo. Chega a dar uns arrepios.

— Ele é super gente fina. 'Tava no Projeto ano passado, inclusive.

— Sério? — Foi Minnie quem perguntou. — O _Bobby_?

— É, ué. Ele é o gênio da Física, vocês não sabiam? O Yukwon e a Jiwoo pagam o maior pau 'pra ele.

— Não, não sabia. Enfim, marquem as minhas palavras: eu vou beijar a Jennie Kim ou eu não me chamo Kim Jungwoo.

— Acho que alguém vai ter que dar um rolê no cartório, hein? — Minnie debochou.

— 'Tá, chega de papo, 'vam'bora.

Durante todo o caminho, Dong escutou Kim cantar animadamente, acompanhado de sua mãe, e também ouviu a lista quase inacabável de bocas que a garota tailandesa queria beijar. Riram e se divertiram, por fim chegando na casa que havia sido alugada para sediar a festa, e o bolo de nervosismo tornou a se instaurar no estômago de Sicheng.

Deram seus nomes para os terceiranistas parados na porta e por fim adentraram no ambiente caótico. Grudou em Jungwoo, que conteve uma risada baixinha, e saíram à procura dos amigos — Minnie, por sua vez, encontrou Soojin e Shuhua em um canto e foi cumprimentar as garotas.

Taeil ainda não tinha chegado, mas Seungmin estava encostado em uma parede de papo com Yuqi, que também fazia parte do Projeto de Física. Ela bateu com a latinha de cerveja contra o copo de água de Kim, brindando, e então acenou para Jungwoo, chamando-o.

— Nossa, mas você 'tá gata, hein? — Ele disse, abraçando-a.

Ela deu um sorriso convencido.

— Eu sempre 'tô gata, meu anjo. — Song se aproximou de Sicheng para lhe dar os devidos cumprimentos. — Você 'tá cheiroso demais.

— Valeu.

— Cadê a Minnie? — A chinesa indagou.

— Foi lá conversar com o casal da nação. — Seungmin apontou com o copo em direção ao trio.

— A Soojin também 'tá uma gostosa, né?

— Meu Deus, Yuqi, ela namora.

— E daí? Ela é gostosa, ué. — Deu de ombros. — O que é que eu posso fazer?

— Largar de ser talarica, talvez? — Jungwoo deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. — Bom, eu não vim aqui 'pra ficar sóbrio. Me acompanham?

Sicheng e Seungmin trocaram um olhar de "okay", e foram junto apanhar a bebida. No meio do caminho, como era de praxe, Jungwoo parou para conversar com quase todo mundo, uma vez que era um sujeitinho deveras sociável. Enquanto se locomoviam pela multidão, Kim compartilhava com Yuqi seus magníficos planos de beijar Jennie Kim.

Já munidos de álcool e Coca-Cola — Dong pretendia beber, mas não logo no começo —, o quarteto retornou para o jardim que ficava aos fundos da casa, sentando-se no gramado.

— 'Tá, e como você pretende chegar na Jennie?

— Não dá corda 'pra ele, por favor. — Sicheng suplicou.

— Cala a boca, bobão. — Kim ralhou. — Então, eu não faço a menor ideia, mas eu vou.

— Ótimo plano. — Dessa vez foi Seungmin quem debochou. — E você, Yuqi? Tem alguma resenha 'pra festinha?

— 'Tô meio no modo seja o que Deus quiser, sabe?

— Mas provavelmente é só uma questão de tempo até alguém chegar em você.

— Claro, né, eu sou uma deusa. — Song piscou, fazendo-os rir. — E vocês, nerdões?

— Como se você não fosse.

— Nem sou.

— Não, não, 'magina. — Disse Dong.

— 'Tá, 'tá, tanto faz. Enfim, qual é a resenha? — Ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando em curiosidade.

— Ninguém, eu 'tô bem, valeu.

— Ai, Sicheng, você é muito chato. E você, Min?

Seungmin ficou levemente ruborizado, e passou a estralar os dedos em nervosismo.

— Ah, sei lá.

— A Yerim disse que ficaria contigo, sabia? — Foi Jungwoo quem falou.

— Ela é muito gata.

— Ela é.

— Você ficaria com ela?

Kim gaguejou.

— Não sei, sei lá, é complexo. Será que a gente pode mudar de assunto?

Yuqi conteve um sorrisinho maldoso, mas fez o que foi pedido. Taeil apareceu, em um dado momento, e decidiu fazer companhia para o grupo. Ergueu o _shot_ de vodka para brindar com Song, se recostou na parede e começou a explanar todas as fofocas que havia absorvido nos poucos minutos em que estivera ali.

Continuaram jogando conversa fora despretensiosamente, e em alguns minutos Minnie, Soojin e Shuhua também vieram se sentar junto deles. Sicheng estava se divertindo, mesmo que o nervosismo não tivesse ido completamente embora. Ele escutava atentamente o que todos diziam, e ria junto das piadas péssimas de Soojin. Apesar da música alta e de eventualmente ser chutado sem querer pelos adolescentes que transitavam no quintal, estava curtindo o clima.

Seo passou a contar sobre a peça que estavam fazendo, e Jungwoo não parava de censurá-la, alegando que não podiam sair por aí dando spoilers. Minnie perguntou de Taehyung, e Seungmin falou que, como ele era da comissão, estava atrás do balcão servindo as bebidas. Ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso, mandou uma piscadela para os amigos e tornou a se levantar, partindo enquanto Soojin e Jungwoo assobiavam e faziam piadinhas.

— Você devia ir logo falar com a Jennie. — Moon comentou, pegando um gole da cerveja de Yuqi. — Já vi o Jaehyun de papo com ela, você vai perder a sua resenha se não for logo.

— Esse Jaehyun, francamente, tem que parar de dar em cima de todo mundo. — Kim resmungou. — Ele é um puta de um gostoso, assim eu não tenho chances!

— Então larga de cu doce e vai, porra. — Song reclamou, revirando os olhos. 

— Eu vou mesmo. — Ele se virou para Dong. — Você fica tranquilo?

— Fico, relaxa.

— Me desejem sorte, galera.

— Estamos torcendo 'pra que o Bobby não te moa na porrada, na real. — Taeil disse, entre risos. Shuhua franziu o cenho.

— Por que o namorado do Hanbin bateria em alguém?

— 'Pera, ele namora o Hanbin? — Soojin ficou incrédula. — Que se formou ano passado?

— É, ué. Eles 'tão juntos há um ano e meio, por aí. Vocês não sabiam?

— Eu desconfiava. — Sicheng admitiu. — O Hanbin sempre buscava ele depois do Projeto, ano passado.

— Eu sabia. — Foi a vez de Seungmin dizer. — O Taehyung é bem amigo do Hanbin, sabe, então não foi muito difícil descobrir.

E novamente o grupo começou a compartilhar fofocas sem compromisso algum. Soojin e Shuhua foram as próximas a saírem da rodinha, com direito a olhares maliciosos e comentários que fizeram Yeh corar tanto que era visível até mesmo na penumbra. Yuqi se levantou para pegar mais uma cerveja, e Renjun finalmente deu as caras, acompanhado de Mark, o irmão mais novo de Taeyong, que fazia parte do Clube de Teatro.

— Foi mal pela demora. — Huang disse, em um tom que demonstrava que ele não sentia porcaria alguma.

— Relaxa. — Song comentou, já de volta. — Ei, Mark, você viu o Lucas por aí?

— Ele 'tava conversando com a Seulgi e com o Jaemin lá perto da entrada, por quê?

— Bom, senhores, eu vou me ausentar momentaneamente. — Ela sorriu e então sussurrou algo para Seungmin, indo na direção em que Lucas se encontrava.

— Posso sentar? — Lee indagou.

Taeil mediu o rapaz de cima a baixo, meio desconfiado, mas acabou dando de ombros.

— Então, quem vem comigo pegar uma bebida?

— Eu vou. — Dong disse, em um surto de coragem.

— E você bebe desde quando? — Renjun debochou.

— Me deixa em paz, 'vam'bora.

— Sim, senhor.

Sicheng seguiu o amigo até encontrarem o balcão onde os integrantes da comissão distribuíam as bebidas. Huang cumprimentou Jung Hoseok e pediu algo cujo nome Dong desconhecia. Sem saber muito bem por onde começar, porque nunca havia realmente bebido álcool, Dong decidiu pedir a mesma coisa que Renjun, mesmo que não fizesse a menor ideia do que aquele líquido colorido era.

_Parece as substâncias que a galera de Química usa no Projeto._

Continuaram caminhando pelo lugar, eventualmente trocando algumas palavras com conhecidos. Huang parou para conversar com Jeongin, quando o encontrou, e Lee Felix, amigo de Yang e presidente do grêmio estudantil, estava deveras risonho. A cada coisinha que diziam, ele desatava a gargalhar.

— Desculpa, o babaca fumou maconha pela primeira vez. — Han Jisung apareceu do além.

— E aí, Sicheng, você vai beber ou nem? — Renjun perguntou, vendo o copo cheio na mão do amigo.

_Seja o que Deus quiser._

Não era tão ruim. A bebida esquisita era docinha e não fez com que quisesse vomitar suas tripas para fora, o que ele considerou um bom sinal. Foi bebendo devagar, escutando o papo alheio; nunca havia conversando com Han Jisung na vida, e a única coisa que sabia a respeito de Felix era que ele era o presidente do grêmio e tinha algumas tatuagens, apesar de ser menor de idade. Também não conhecia Jeongin muito bem; achava o primeiranista meio estranho, mas tudo bem. Yang, inclusive, parecia ser a única pessoa sóbria em um raio de alguns metros.

Em um dado momento, Sicheng decidiu que queria mais do líquido colorido. Deixou o grupo para trás e seguiu de volta para o bar improvisado, com a esperança de que, se dissesse a cor do que queria, a galera da comissão conseguiria entender seu pedido. A fila — ou melhor, o que deveria ser uma fila — havia aumentado consideravelmente, e Dong se sentia quase sufocado ali. Considerou dar meia volta e desistir, mas, por algum motivo estúpido, não o fez. Ficou ali, parado, esperando, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro e uma voz familiar.

— Sabe, se você não se enfiar no meio desse bando de animais, eles não vão te dar vez.

Nakamoto Yuta era quem o chamava. Sicheng não se moveu, apenas o encarou de volta, um tanto confuso. O delinquente japonês revirou os olhos, empurrou um garoto do segundo ano com os ombros e em seguida um terceiranista distraído, que o xingou. Nakamoto ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o semblante sério, como se dissesse "quer brigar?". O rapaz resmungou mais uns xingamentos e partiu.

Apoiando displicentemente o braço esquerdo no balcão, ele se voltou para Dong.

— O que você quer? — Yuta perguntou.

— A bebida vermelha. Aquela ali.

Ele pediu para Hoseok a tal bebida — e levou uma encarada nada agradável de Jung — e entregou-a para Sicheng, pegando uma cerveja para si.

— 'Tá curtindo a festa? — Nakamoto perguntou, conforme se afastavam.

— Até que sim. — Admitiu. — Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. As pessoas ficam mais engraçadas quando 'tão bêbadas. Ou chapadas. Você viu o Felix?

— Claro, o Johnny que vendeu um baseado 'pra ele. Eu não ia muito com a cara do sujeito, 'pra ser bem sincero, mas ele até que é simpático quando não 'tá sóbrio. — Ele se encostou em uma das paredes e puxou o maço de cigarros de palha do bolso. — E quem diria que justo você estaria bebendo? Eu 'tô impressionado.

— Eu não sou nenhum anjo ou santo, Yuta. Sou um cara normal, é claro que uma hora eu iria me render aos clichês adolescentes.

Nakamoto sorriu e acendeu o palheiro.

— Não acho você um cara normal.

— Isso é ofensivo.

— Não acho você um cara normal — repetiu. —, mas no bom sentido da coisa. Gente normal é um porre. Você não é que nem eles.

Dong ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— E o que você sabe, Nakamoto Yuta?

— Já te disse, eu sou um bom observador.

— Okay, então. — Sicheng bebeu mais um pouco.

— E os seus amigos?

— Jungwoo 'tá ocupado tentando pegar a Jennie, a Minnie 'tá ocupada tentando pegar o Taehyung, a Soojin e a Shuhua 'tão ocupadas se pegando e a Yuqi, aparentemente, 'tá ocupada tentando pegar o Lucas. — Ele deu de ombros. — O Renjun ficou conversando com o Jeongin em algum canto e o Taeil ficou com o Seungmin e o Mark.

— O Mark? Ah, é, ele é amigo do Renjun, tinha esquecido dessa.

— E os seus amigos?

— Boa pergunta. — Yuta deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

— Por quê?

— Longa história, mas eu fui feito de vela pelos três imbecis.

O outro rapaz quase engasgou com o álcool.

— Oi? Pelos três?

— Pelos três, cara. Só dei uma deitadinha e o Tae quase perdeu a virgindade na brincadeira.

Dessa vez Dong de fato engasgou com a bebida, levando Nakamoto a rir.

— Você 'tá parecendo um tomate. — Ele comentou, entre um trago e outro.

— É que, sabe, você 'tá soltando muita informação pessoal dos seus amigos. O que você esperava?

— Ah, qual é, Sicheng, eles são uns pedaços de mau caminho, todo mundo sabe. Era só questão de tempo.

_Como ele fala essas coisas com tanta naturalidade?_

— Se você diz...

Ficaram quietos, Sicheng entretido com sua bebida de identidade desconhecida e Yuta alternando entre um trago do palheiro e um gole da cerveja. Observavam os colegas passarem por aí, conversando, dançando, eventualmente consumindo alguma droga. A maioria não olhava duas vezes quando via Nakamoto, coisa que ele parecia achar graça. Dong ficou se perguntando se seria falta de educação ou não ir atrás de seus amigos, já que eles talvez estivessem preocupados com seu sumiço.

— Acho que eu quero sentar. — Acabou dizendo. Yuta hesitou, por um segundo ou dois, parecendo pensar em alguma coisa, mas deu de ombros.

— É um convite?

Sicheng coçou a nuca, os dedos do pé batendo contra a palmilha do tênis.

— Você quer sentar?

— Pode ser. Mas talvez seus amigos não gostem muito da minha presença. — Ele riu.

— Então a gente senta aqui mesmo.

Assim, Dong abaixou e sentou-se no chão, as costas na parede e abraçando as pernas. O outro rapaz deu um sorriso e se juntou a ele, apagando enfim os restos do cigarro de palha e jogando a bituca na lata vazia de cerveja.

Não estava bêbado, mas o álcool já circulava em seu sangue, de modo a deixa-lo mais solto, por assim dizer. Sicheng sabia que nunca se encontraria em uma situação como aquela se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Não era ruim, porém; se sentia mais confiante consigo mesmo, menos preocupado. E ali, naquele ambiente caótico e tão animado, onde todos aparentavam estar contentes, por mais bizarro e sem nexo que fosse, as vozes se calavam.

Era um dos poucos momentos que tinha a cabeça tranquila, os pensamentos fluíam conforme a sua vontade. Se sentia descontraído, relaxado, disposto a se divertir. A se desprender das suas paranoias e puramente curtir o momento.

_Carpe diem._

— 'Tá pensando no quê? — Nakamoto quebrou o silêncio.

— Não sei explicar. 'Tô me sentindo bem, leve. Faz tempo que eu não sentia isso. — Ele deu uma risada quebrada. — Mas tudo bem.

— Tudo bem é uma frase tão escrota.

— Por quê?

— Ah, sei lá. Nunca 'tá tudo bem. E se você diz "não, não 'tá tudo bem", você é um babaca estraga prazeres.

— É meramente uma questão de educação, Yuta. — Explicou. — Você não vai simplesmente jogar os seus problemas nos outros.

— E se forem os seus amigos?

Dong ficou quieto.

— Por que você sempre faz essas perguntas constrangedoras? É meio babaca, sabe?

— Eu gosto de ver como as pessoas reagem à sinceridade. Gosto de ver como você reage.

— Você acha que me conhece tão bem. — Sicheng ergueu uma sobrancelha, em desafio, mas tremia por dentro.

— Acho que você não tem noção do quão transparente você é, Sicheng. — Yuta puxou outro palheiro da carteira de cigarros. — Fora que o Taeyong é alucinado por Sherlock Holmes, então eu já aprendi algumas dicas de como ser um bom detetive.

Eles riram, e Dong deu mais um gole na bebida, que estava acabando.

— Você curte histórias de detetive?

— Até que sim, 'pra ser sincero. Não tanto quanto o Taeyong, aquilo lá é vício. A quantidade de vezes que ele viu a série da BBC é absurda, juro. Tipo, toda vez que ele fica entediado ele pega algum dos romances do Conan Doyle 'pra ler. E toda vez eu tenho que escutar uns áudios quilométricos sobre os personagens e blá-blá-blá.

— O Seungmin é meio assim. — Sicheng comentou. — Tipo, ele começa a falar todo tímido, hesitando, achando que 'tá incomodando. A partir do momento que você deixa ele falar _mesmo_ , ele não para.

— A maioria das pessoas fala muito sobre as coisas que elas gostam. — Ele assoprou a fumaça para longe. — Mas elas geralmente ficam com vergonha. Rola um negócio de se esconder por trás de uma máscara social, saca? Fingir que você é alguém 'pras pessoas não te acharem esquisito.

— Você curte ficar analisando as pessoas, né?

— É um hobby bacana. — Nakamoto deu de ombros. — Dá 'pra aprender bastante coisa só olhando os outros, na real. Fora que, quando você só tem três amigos e praticamente toda a escola te evita, é o que sobra 'pra fazer.

— Mas você também não faz questão. — Dong acabou dizendo. — De outras pessoas. Quer dizer, você não parece fazer questão de outras pessoas.

Constrangido, Sicheng virou o resto do líquido, desviando o olhar.

— Não, não faço questão. Acho todo mundo lá dentro um porre, um bando de adolescentes escrotos que se acham acima de geral.

— Você 'tá generalizando. Já parou 'pra pensar que talvez falte um esforço da parte do seu grupinho de entender os outros?

— Você já parou 'pra pensar que talvez falte um esforço da parte dos outros 'pra poder entender o meu grupinho? — Retrucou, um sorrisinho sarcástico aparecendo.

— Okay, você tem um ponto. Mas vocês não se abrem 'pra ninguém, né, aí fica difícil.

— Como se você se abrisse.

Dong ficou ofendido.

— Dá 'pra você parar de me atacar?

— Não é um ataque, é uma constatação. — Ele se ajeitou no chão, sentando de frente para Sicheng, ainda com o sorriso mínimo no rosto. O outro rapaz ficou ligeiramente vermelho.

— Qual é a necessidade dessas constatações, então?

— Eu já te disse, eu sou curioso. E, sei lá, você desperta o meu interesse, o que é que eu posso fazer?

Sicheng não sabia em que buraco se enfiar.


End file.
